True To Your Heart
by Humanoid Cacophony
Summary: Sam, a unique and a different girl in her own kind of way. But, will she change everything for the one boy she loves?
1. Unfair Love

**A/N** My first ever Danny Phantom fanfiction! I first fell in love with the show, okay to be honest, I fell in love with Danny...ha ha. I'll be serious. The part that I truly enjoy about the cartoon is a certain specific character and that is Sam. Sam is a girl who can stick to what she believes in, no matter if she's considered popular or not, and base her personality to the one person she wants to be and doesn't care if she's the only one, in other words different. Different for me is good, because I hate it when I'm compared to others, and in a way I want to be unique in my own perspective like Sam. I base this story on people who want to be like other people instead of being who they want to be and to follow their own dreams, own rules, own life. My fanfic is definitely about Sam, who has to choose to remain the same or change for the one she loves.

**Disclaimer: For the first time ever, I received a flame for NOT stating a disclaimer so here I go! I don't own Danny Phantom! There...are you happy? I said it. I said the truth, which hurts me deep inside that I don't own this show. So I say this once, for all the upcoming chapters...I don't own Danny Phantom! It hurts even more to say it twice. I don't tend to write this friggen disclaimer again so here me and read this bold words because writing this statement more than twice is annoying.**

* * *

**True to Your Heart**

Chapter 1- Unfair Love

Act 1: The Cast of Romeo and Juliet

Mr. Lancer circled around the class, glancing his pupils from every corner of the room, carefully watching his students. He held a small thick booklet at his grasp. His eyes moved with the pace of his mouth as he spoke with great interest at to what he was reading. His right arm laid behind his back, as he carried along murmuring to himself. Danny persisted to open his eyes, but struggled to keep his head up for he was too tired to listen and all he wanted to do was snooze. At last, with no strength to point his chin upwards, his head banged asleep in his desk.

Tucker whistled at Sam, getting her attention. "Hey Sam, Danny's asleep again! Hurry, wake him up! If Mr. Lancer catches him again, Danny will get detention!" Tucker whispered in alert.

Sam rolled her violet eyes towards Danny. "What time did you finish ghost hunting last night?"

"It was still early-about 12:30 I guess?" Tucker replied.

Sam smacked her forehead. "That's early? You guys can't always be doing this, or else Danny will always be in detention" she irritatedly spoke. She opened her notebook and ripped a paper. "Tucker you owe me a new notebook" Sam grumbled. Tucker smiled pleasantly knowing that Sam would once again help Danny. She crumbled it into a ball and was planning to throw it at Danny but Mr. Lancer got to him first. Mr. Lancer glared at the ghost boy. He smacked the notebook in Danny's desk. Danny jumped back in surprise to see his teacher glaring down upon him.

"Did you have a good sleep Mr. Fenton?" questioned

Danny scratched his head in embarrassment. He tried to think of an excuse but found no logical explanation to why he fell sleep. As if he could tell his teacher that every night he turned into a see through, invisible being, who hunts other ghosts to prevent people from danger or being controlled by other mythical creatures.

"Mr. Fenton, before your nappy time, what exactly did you learn when I spoke of the play-that is if you were paying attention"

Danny's eyes rolled towards Tucker indicating that he was lost. Mr. Lancer slammed his hands in Danny's desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you even know what play I'm speaking of?" he asked. He took the notebook and pointed at the thick words printed on the top. It said 'Romeo and Juliet' "This is what I was teaching since I did mention to the class that we will be having a play based on the beautiful story of how two lovers overcome such difficult circumstances of their relationship over the fact that their families are in merge of war. And Mr. Fenton," the teacher added, "Do you know what author wrote this book?"

Danny stared at Mr. Lancer blankly as if he was in his ghost form surpassing the solid figure who stood before him. His blue eyes looked dizzy and completely lost, and without thinking shrugged his shoulders.

Sam smacked her face again. "For once, couldn't he pay attention and listen so he wouldn't be in these kinds of mess" she thought to herself.

Mr. Lancer touched his forehead in utter disappointment. "Holy Macaroni! Do you ever listen!" he shouted. He took in a deep breath preventing himself from further stress. "Since you were not paying attention, I am assigning you the part of Romeo"

Danny's eyes awoke from its sleepy state into a surprised look. "What! B-but why me!" he exclaimed. His eyes now fully alert. He could hear murmuring of snickers behind him, for in his mind, he knew that Dash and his people were cracking up with laughter.

Sam gave an irritated glare at Dash. She was furious that Dash always picked at Danny, and treated him like trash. She just had enough of it. "If I could, then I would shove my fist down his throat" murmured Sam loud enough for Tucker to hear.

"For extra credit, so at least you will get a passing grade and not fail my class, Mr. Fenton. You will memorize the exact words, and you will not disappoint me, or you will see yourself in my class again" Mr. Lancer instructed. He straightened his posture and glanced around the room. His eyes seemed to be in deep thought. "And...I will assign...Paulina to do the part of Juliet" he announced.

"What!" Dash yelled. "B-but why Paulina?"

"Yeah why me?" Paulina spoke with her usual sassy attitude with her fresh personality, one that always thought that she was the best.

"WHAT!" Sam revolted jumping nearly out of her seat. Everyone stared at her, including Danny who was quite surprised.

"Oh look, Fenton's girlfriend is getting jealous" teased Dash. Sam grumbled and rolled her raging eyes at Dash. She was about to punch him in the face but Tucker held her back.

"Calm down class!" Mr. Lancer ordered. He looked over at Sam and crossed his arms. "Ms. Manson I was planning on putting you in charge of the play, making sure that everyone's knows their part but if you want, I can give you the part"

Dash stood up. "Oh look! Fenten's girlfriend wants to be Juliet so they can kiss each other and make love. Oh La La" he laughed smacking his lips together, making annoying kissing sounds.

"Enough! Sit down! This doesn't concern you Dash!" Lancer bickered. He then turned his attention back at Sam. "Well Ms. Manson?". Sam looked at Danny, who turned his face away hiding his red cheeks. She then looked at Lancer. She shook her head in denial.

Lancer crossed his arms together. "I knew I could trust you Ms. Manson. All right it's official, Paulina you have the part of Juliet and Danny you have the part of Romeo"

"Oh yeah!" Paulina giggled. She threw back her long black hair showing off her beauty and grace. "I am one so pretty that I was picked to play Juliet! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" she remarked.

Sam gave a nasty look at Paulina and rolled her eyes back to the teacher.

Paulina saw Sam looking at her. "What, are you jealous that you're not as pretty as me?"

Sam grumbled in annoyance. She clenched her fist together.

"You're a geek!" Dash kept going.

"That's enough Dash!" Danny interrupted. His eyes held anger and annoyance to see someone make fun of his friend.

"Oh look! Fenton is defending his girlfriend" Dash bickered. Danny's face blushed intensely. "She's not!" he argued.

"That's enough!" the teacher shouted overcoming the loud racket. "I don't want anyone fighting over this. I will give the selected parts to the rest tomorrow but meanwhile I will give the scripts to Danny and Paulina so I suggest you start practicing during lunch time" Mr. Lancer gestured and ended the conversation. Sam sat back down in her chair, with her palms over her cheeks, and her eyes held a state of depression. "I REALLY _did_ want to be Juliet...but I'm just not like Paulina" she told herself. She breathed heavily trying to restrain her tears.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** So what did you think? Please tell me by reviewing, and I promise to write more. It is my winter vacation next week so I am now able to update my other fanfiction. To those that have been waiting patiently for updates on My One and True Love for Teen Titans, or Heart of Steel for FMA, now you can read new chapters because now I have time to update...aren't you people so happy? 


	2. Heartrending Jealousy

**A/N** Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. It means so much to me! I am very well pleased that I received great comments and didn't receive any flames! Yay! If, by chance, that someone doesn't like my story, I ask that person not to read my fanfic, or give any cruel reviews. I don't have any time reading such fruitless comments. Well, anyway, please read and enjoy-and I think you will because in this chapter Sam starts getting jealous.

* * *

**True to Your Heart**

Chapter 2- Heartrending Jealousy

Act 1: Paulina's Plan

Sam sat on her chair with her hands over her cheeks. Her eyes gave a sense of irritation as she watched the time pass. She took her pencil and started tapping her desk impatiently waiting for the bell. "Come on, only 5 more minutes till lunch" she thought to herself. She glanced at Paulina then Danny and rolled her eyes annoyingly and stuck out her tongue. "I really don't want to be here" she uttered. Then the bell rang, dismissing the class. Sam immediately stood up and rushed out of the class and headed straight for the bathroom.

Tucker's eyes followed the pace of Sam's movement. "Hey Sam, where you going in such a rush?" he called.

"I'll meet you at lunch" Sam replied.

Before Tucker could reply, Sam ran out. He looked at her blankly. "That was weird" he thought to himself. "Could Sam be upset over this?" Tucker asked. He looked at Danny who grinned happily as he walked towards Tucker. It seemed that nothing could ruin his day. "You seem happy" Tucker announced.

Danny nodded his head excitedly. "More than ever! This is my chance to talk and be with Paulina!" he said dreamily. Paulina saw Danny staring at her and waved sweetly at him.

Tucker looked at his friend oddly. "Uh Danny, we should be going to lunch by now" he reminded his friend but Danny paid no attention. His blue cerulean eyes seemed to wonder in space, as he stared at Paulina admiring her beauty. He examined her long black hair, with her pink shirt and blue capri and her perfect body that every boy wanted in a girl. Tucker waved his hands in Danny's face but Danny remained ignorant. "Danny wake up! Hello?" Tucker shouted. Danny smiled back, waving lethargically at Paulina, as if she was the only one in the room. Paulina walked over to Danny, shoving Tucker away.

"Hey Romeo. Can you sit with me at lunch so we can practice our lines?" she asked in a adorable way that it was difficult for Danny to refuse the offer.

Danny plainly nodded his head. "Sure" he leisurely responded still looking at Paulina.

"Ok, I'll see you then, bye" Paulina waved.

"Danny!" Tucker scowled. "Did you forget that you always sit with me and Sam during lunch?"

"Huh?" Danny snapped into reality. "Oh, yeah-yeah right um...not today. I need to practice my lines with Paulina" he grinned as he said those words. He turned his head from left to right. "Hey, where's Sam anyway?" suddenly noticing that his other friend was gone.

"You actually noticed" Tucker grumbled. "Did you see how she looked when Mr. Lancer announced the parts?"

"Yeah, I guess" Danny unsubtly replied.

Tucker gave a disappointing sigh. "For a ghost, you sure can't see through a girl's heart" he remarked and left the classroom leaving a bewildered Danny.

Meanwhile, Sam was in the bathroom sitting at the toilet seat cover. Her hands covered her face, as she sobbed quietly. She lifted her face and took a tissue and blew her nose vigorously. "This is stupid" she mumbled. "Why on earth am I crying?" she thought for a moment. "Stupid Paulina...always thinking that she's the most pretty girl in the world" Sam scuffed. "I don't even care what she says-but am I crying?" she breathed. "Stupid Danny, it's because of him. If only I didn't like him then...grrrrr" she squealed. "Why am I crying?"

Just then the door opened and Sam heard someone speaking, immediately knowing whose voice it came from. "Paulina" she whispered. Sam crouched her legs so no one would notice that she was there.

"Ha ha" Paulina laughed as she swayed her hair. "That Danny is so gullible. He thinks that I like him just because I got the part of Juliet" she smacked her lips together as she put on lip gloss.

"Poor Sam" another girl spoke.

"That Gothic freak actually thinks that she could get the part of Juliet-she's not even pretty!" Paulina teased.

"I seriously have no idea what Danny sees in her" a girl remarked.

"Eww. I don't even like Danny, he's so not my type. I can't even believe he got the part of Romeo and I'm going to have to kiss him" Paulina quivered. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "But once I do kiss him, he'll dump his girlfriend and go for me. I just love it when boys are all over me. I'm just too beautiful" she commented herself. With a last touch, Paulina puffed up her hair and left the bathroom. However, Sam heard every word that Paulina said that made her even furious.

"She's just using Danny. I have to tell him before Paulina brakes his heart"

Act 2: A Misunderstanding

Tucker waited in line for lunch. He gave a deep sigh, thinking that he might be eating alone. He took his tray and awaited to be served. He licked his lips with hunger as he looked at the delicious food. "Ummm...macaroni and cheese" he sniffed the wonderful scent. He sat down on the table but Sam came running towards him.  
"What took you so long?" Tucker impatiently asked.

"I was in the bathroom"

Tucker twitched his mouth in disgust. "I'm eating here"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not that! I was in there because-well that's not important right now, but anyway I heard Paulina talking and she's planning something against Danny!"

"Are you sure you heard correctly?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I heard everything. Paulina is just using Danny, because she thinks that Danny and me are together, so she's planning to kiss Danny and make him love her! That's when Paulina says she has no feelings for him and in the end Danny will have a broken heart!"

Tucker chewed the macaroni, and stared at Sam. He swallowed the food before talking. "Aren't you a bit exaggerating?"

"What are you talking about? Danny is going to be crushed!" Sam warned.

"Or...you just don't want to see Danny and Paulina kiss, and then YOU will be the one with the broken heart?"

Sam glared at Tucker. "What is going on inside your head? Danny is my best friend and that's all he will ever think of me"

"So what do you think about him? Tucker questioned.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted.

"Ok, ok, ok, calm down. He's sitting right there next to Paulina" Tucker pointed with his fork. "If you think that Paulina will do something, go ahead and warn Danny yourself"

Sam watched as Danny and Paulina laughed and giggled with one another. She gave a deep sigh and walked towards their table.

Danny saw Sam and waved at her. "Hey Sam, I've been looking for you"

Paulina looked at Sam, and rolled her eyes like she didn't want Sam to be near her. "Danny is busy"

Sam ignored Paulina. "Danny, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Danny replied. "Um can you wait just for a sec Paulina?"

Danny walked towards Sam and took his hand. She pulled Danny to the foot ball field so they could be alone.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked in concern as he stared at Sam who held his hand firmly.

Sam blushed red and let go of Danny's hand. She giggled nervously. "He he sorry about that" she mumbled. Danny looked down at her with his warm eyes. Sam always admired Danny's blue colored eyes. Once she looked at them, she fell immediately in love. She also adored his smooth face and sweet smile that she longed to caress them and see how it would feel to have her cheeks against his. She loved it when his black hair danced along with the wind. It just made him so attracting. How could anyone say that Danny wasn't their type? Danny is a boy that any girl would want, and a boy that any girl could easily love. He was so caring, and sweet that Sam wanted him for herself. He was so close to her, yet whenever she wanted to hug him, hold him in her arms, he seemed so far away. Why? That question always repeats in her mind. She wanted to yell and shout that she loved him, but she couldn't find the courage. Her heart aches whenever Paulina thought that she could use Danny. It made Sam so furious to see someone she cared for get hurt. Paulina was just a self-caring, ignorant, slutty, cold hearted, non loving who thinks that she's the best, useless, bratty, stupid, non worthy of Danny's time kind of girl who doesn't deserve to be Juliet because Juliet was a loving girl who cares for her spouse and Paulina isn't perfect for that part, but SHE is-Sam's perfect for being Juliet.

"Sam?" Danny called awaking her from her day dream. "Is something wrong?"

Sam wanted to shout it out to Danny and tell him that she should get the part of Juliet but what would Danny think? "Yes!" she blurted. "Paulina is using you!"

Danny looked at Sam awkwardly. "You're lying. Why would Paulina do that?"

Sam jumped back in shock. "Me? Lying! I never once lied to you! Danny don't you see that Paulina doesn't like you? I heard her say it herself!"

Danny clenched his fist together. "It's none of your business! If I like a girl, you have no right to butt in and tell me if she doesn't feel the same way. If Paulina doesn't like me, than she will tell me"

"She doesn't want to! She thinks you and I are together so she is trying to brake us apart!" Sam argued.

"Is that it?" Danny raised his voice. "Are you jealous that I'm spending time with Paulina?"

"No! Why would I get jealous? I don't even like you!" Sam accidentally said.

Danny's eyes widened in shock. He seemed offended from Sam's words. "I thought you would be happy for me Sam, that a girl I like could like me back, but I guess I'm wrong" Danny muttered. He turned his back at Sam and started walking away.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** How did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! Please and Thanks! 


	3. Danny's Feelings

**A/N** Once again I thank those that reviewed! It matters so much that people enjoy my story and give very wonderful comments! Please continue to read and review my stories.

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 3- Danny's Feelings

Act 1: Assigning Roles

The bell rung indicating that lunch was over. Tucker awaited for Sam, anxious to learn what had happened between her and Danny. He saw Sam walking slowly, and Tucker called to her, questions filling his mind.

"So what did he say?" Tucker beckoned to know.

Sam looked at Tucker. She turned her head away and resisted the tears from falling. "It didn't go so well" Sam replied with a shaky voice.

Tucker examined Sam's condition and from the look of it, Danny didn't believe a word she said. Tucker couldn't think of anything to say or comfort Sam, for he didn't know what could heal a broken heart.

"Don't worry about it. Danny will find out on his own" Tucker assured and walked Sam to the class.

Mr. Lancer awaited till all the students entered the class. Once everyone came in, he instructed them to sit down, so he could assign the parts to each student. He took a thick book from his desk and opened it. He cleared his throat preparing for a long speech. "Well I have all ready given the cast of Romeo and Juliet to Danny and Paulina, and Sam who will need to memorize all the parts to help anyone who, just in case, forgot their line. Now for the other cast members. Hmmm let me see" Mr. Lancer thought glancing around the classroom. "I will assign Tucker to do the part of Benvelio, the friend of Romeo, and Dash to be Tybalt"

Dash jumped from his seat. "All right! I got Balt-umm-" he thought trying to say the name.

"Tybalt" Tucker spoke, giving out the name.

"Right, I knew that!" Dash recalled. "Ummm whose Tybalt anyway?"

"Tybalt is the cousin of Juliet, who is fierce enemies with Benvelio" Mr. Lancer proclaimed.

Dash gave a menacing look at Tucker and punched his fist together. "Good, cause I can do some good beatings" he snickered evilly at Tucker.

"I trust you both to do your parts well" Mr. Lancer concluded. He called out other names, telling them which parts they will be doing, and ordered them to memorize it. "The rehearsal will start tomorrow afternoon, so practice your lines. That's all for now" Mr. Lancer announced just in time before the bell rang, indicating that school was over.

Paulina walked over to Danny, smiling at him. "So Romeo, will I be going to your house?"

Danny blushed red. "Wow, Paulina's actually going to my house! This is great!" he thought to himself. "Um sure" he answered.

"Great!" Paulina giggled and took Danny's arm and embraced it, knowing that Sam and Tucker were watching them. She gave a mischievous smirk at Sam and walked off with Danny.

A vain popped out of Sam's head. "Grrrrr I can't stand those two!" she scowled slamming her fist on the desk. "Why can't Danny just see that Paulina is using him? That stupid jerk!"

Tucker smiled nervously at Sam. "So will I be going to your house Sam?" he timidly asked. Sam mumbled a few words to herself and walked off. "So is that a yes?" Tucker called.

Act 2: At Danny's House

Paulina held Danny's arm closely as both of them walked to his house. Danny couldn't resist turning red. His cheeks blushed brightly, and he gulped nervously. "I can't believe that I'm with the most popular girl in the school! I've waited all my life for this!" he shouted excitedly to himself. He was actually making body contact with Paulina. She smelled so good, like fresh blossoms, that Danny hugged her closer. They continued walking until they had reached a large building, with a large sign that wrote 'Fenton'

"Well here's my house!" Danny pointed towards the large building.

"Wow, nice designs" Paulina commented. "I just a love a boy with a good fashion taste"

Danny giggled from the remark and opened the door to his house. "Anybody home?" he shouted but no one answered. "Well I guess mom and dad went off ghost hunting again. Better make Paulina feel welcome" he told himself.

Both of them sat down on the kitchen table. Danny took off his bag preparing to take out his script but Paulina had other ideas.

"Danny, why don't you show me your room?" Paulina gestured, smiling sweetly at Danny.

"Uhh, well my room is really messy right now. I don't think a girl like you should go into such a messy place" Danny said.

"Please" Paulina beckoned. She looked at him sweetly, pouting her lips. "Please" she begged again hugging Danny's arm. It was so difficult for Danny to resist such cuteness that he finally agreed to let Paulina into his room.

The two went upstairs but Danny hesitated to open the door but Paulina turned the door knob for him. She entered his room and her eyes widened in awe. Everything was in place except for a few clothes scattered on the floor but everything else looked clean.

"Your room isn't messy" Paulina smiled examining the room. She caught eye of a picture frame near Danny's bed and she walked closer to get a better view. It was a picture of Sam squirting water at Danny and Tucker laughing hysterically at them. Paulina twitched her lips uncomfortably. "I can't believe you hang out with her" Paulina remarked showing the picture to Danny.

Danny looked at the picture closely. "Oh Sam? yeah she and I have been best friends since we were younger"

"Ugh" Paulina spoke in disgust. "Why would you want to hang out with such a freak?"

"Sam's a great person in her own way. She's not a freak" Danny protested.

Paulina took Danny's hands and massaged it gently. She looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Danny, who do you like better? Me or Sam?"

Danny's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know which one to pick, because Paulina was indeed beautiful and Sam was his best friend yet the things that Sam told him. Her words keeps repeating over and over inside his head that he couldn't forget it. "She's just using you!" a voice cried out in Danny's head. He tried to resist it, and refused to believe what Sam told him but he kept hearing her voice. Danny shook off the thought. "I can't" he whispered.

Paulina jumped back in shock. "Danny! I don't know what you see in that girl! She doesn't even like you!" Paulina shouted. She took Danny's face and turned it so he could look at her. "Look at me! Aren't I pretty?"

"Yes you are"

"Am I not better than her?"

Danny didn't know what to say. His tongue was tied up. He tried to answer but something kept on stopping him. "Why can't I answer?" he shouted in his mind. For some reason, he kept on thinking about Sam. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her violet eyes, her spunky attitude, and her unique personality was something that Danny loved about her, something that Danny could never forget. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

Just before Danny could answer, Paulina pulled him closer, and without thinking, she kissed Danny. Danny couldn't believe it. Is this really happening to him? This is all he ever wanted in his life, but when his lips touched Paulina's he didn't feel anything. His heart didn't beat faster like it usually did whenever he looked at her. His body didn't tingle with emotion and his mind didn't go crazy like he expected it would when he received his very first kiss. True, Sam did kiss him before but that was just a fake kiss. He awaited his real one from someone special, someone he liked and he did like Paulina but something just wasn't right about her. Something was missing, but Danny couldn't place his hand on it.

"Danny!" a voice yelled interrupting him from his thoughts. Danny opened his eyes to find Jazz gazing at him. Her eyes were in shock. Paulina backed away from Danny and found his sister staring at the two of them. "Well, that was good for our very first kiss. I hope you do as well tomorrow during rehearsal. I'll see you tomorrow" Paulina smiled and walked out of Danny's room. She took her books and left. Danny just stood there bewildered, at what just happened to him.

"Say something!" Jazz demanded an excuse. Danny's eyes were in shock as well so he couldn't bring himself to explain what happened.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to kiss Paulina! What about Sam?" Jazz squealed.

"Sam?" Danny thought. "It wasn't my fault, Paulina kissed me first, and I-she umm well we got the part of Romeo and Juliet so we were just practicing!"

"You did?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I didn't even feel anything when Paulina kissed me. I felt nothing...at all" Danny admitted, realizing what he just said.

"Oh, so you don't like Paulina. So I was right, you do like Sam, proving my theory that love is unpredictable, and friends can become so much more"

"No, Jazz! I don't like her. We had an argument"

Jazz walked over to Danny. "Oh little brother. When two people fight, it shows that they only care for one another. Stop arguing with me" Jazz concluded. "Come, I want to show you the dress I made for Juliet"

"Dress? Wait, what made you think I like Sam cause I don't. She's just a friend! Jazz are you listening to me?" Danny questioned. He tried to rewind the subject about Sam but Jazz ignored him.

"Yeah, Mr. Lancer asked me to make the costumes for the play and I all ready did Juliet's dress, and now I need to measure you so I can make your clothing" Jazz persisted and pulled Danny to her room. Jazz walked over to her closet and took out a long beautiful pink gown, that was puffed on both shoulder blades and in the bottom, was a perfectly cut slit to the right side, with a dark coral pink garner for the leg, and a matching bow for the girl's hair. Jazz took out her jewelry box and showed off a bright golden star. "This is what Juliet will wear around her neck. It makes her look even more attractive. So Danny, what do you think?"

"Wow" was all that Danny could say for his eyes said everything as it stared at the gorgeous dress.

"Well, now I need to measure you" Jazz reminded and took out some pins and measuring tape.

Act 3: At Sam's House

Tucker enjoyed the cozy red sofa he sat on, while he read his script. "Art thou is here for the magnificent party" he tried to speak with grace but his voice was to deep and hoarse. He looked at Sam, who wandered in space, paying no attention to him what so ever. "Sam!" he yelled getting her attention.

"You're suppose to be helping me!" Tucker reminded.

"Huh, oh right. You're doing great" she replied.

Tucker threw his book on the sofa and crossed his arms. "Is it about Danny?"

Sam rolled her eyes annoyingly. She knew that she couldn't fool Tucker. "Yeah. I just can't believe that he wouldn't believe what I told him!

"That jerk! I can't wait to see his face when Paulina dumps him!"

"You're not really serious about that"

"Yeah I am" Sam argued. She glanced at Tucker and gave a sigh. "Fine, I'm not"

"I just don't get you two. If you like each other so much, then tell each other so you guys can be friends again!" Tucker gestured.

"But Danny doesn't like me" Sam whispered, almost breaking into tears. "That stupid jerk!"

* * *

**A/N** I can't wait to write Chapter 4 because that's when Sam changes everything for that one boy she loves. He he, but that's all I'm saying. I don't want to spoil the fun. But meanwhile, please review. Thanks! 


	4. A Fortunate Incident

**A/N** First of all thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so glad that many of you enjoy my story! I hope to receive more comments! Second, to all of you who wished that Paulina will get hurt, then your wish shall come true! takes a magic wand and sways it Yes, in this chapter which many of you have waited a day, Paulina will get hurt and Sam will make her change! Well...let's read!

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 4- A Fortunate Incident

Act 1: Paulina's Accident

All the students gathered in the auditorium, filling the large hall with murmuring and whispers that echoed from wall to wall. Mr. Lancer stood on top of the stage. He cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the students but they ignored him. "Quiet" he ordered but no one listened to him. "I said QUIET!" he bellowed, now catching eye contact from all of the students. "Now that I have your attention, we will rehearse the part when Romeo dies and Juliet must give him his dramatic kiss"

All the students gasped from the announcement especially Sam. "What! Mr. Lancer, shouldn't we start from the beginning of the play before starting from the end?" she questioned standing up from her seat.

"Ms. Manson I'm aware of that however I want to make sure that Danny and Paulina are comfortable with one another on this part"

Paulina gave a loud laughter. "Oh, we sure are comfortable with one another" she announced, hugging Danny's arm who sat next to her. Danny took in a large gulp that was hard for him to swallow. Last night, he couldn't get enough sleep. He felt like throwing up for some reason and all that was in his mind was Sam. All he needed right now was to be alone and think without anyone hugging on to him all the time.

"Well Paulina Danny get on the stage and try out your costumes that Jazz made" Mr. Lancer pointed to his left where Jazz came out and presented the costumes. She showed off Juliet's dress, where she heard many pleasing comments and then took out Romeo's costume. His costume was a red suit with a golden collar with a matching vest and white pants.

Sam was astonished by the costume. She imagined Danny wearing such a hot attire that it made her sweat. "Wow, Danny will definitely look hot in that" she giggled to herself.

The two walked up the stage while Jazz awaited to give them their costumes. Paulina couldn't wait to try out her dress so she snatched it from Jazz, eager to wear it and show it off to others.

"Ummm I also bough sandals to match the dress but-" Jazz began showing the beautiful pink sandals with diamonds as the designs. Paulina's eyes sparkled with delight. Her eyes shimmered looking at the glistening jewels. Paulina grabbed the sandals from Jazz's grasp and hugged them admiringly.

"But I think the sandals are too large in size. It was the only size left so I brought them to see what your actual size is so I can get a refund" Jazz admitted.

Paulina rolled her eyes. "These sandals could fit because my lovely feet fit ALL sizes" Paulina argued. "So I'm keeping them" she snorted.

"Fine whatever" Jazz snapped and walked to Danny. "It's good that you like Sam over her" Jazz scuffed and went off the stage. Danny and Paulina went to their dressing room fitting into their new costumes. While Danny was trying on his costume he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Oh no, I know this feeling" he shivered. "Could it be a ghost?"

"Danny!" Paulina called out making him lose thought. Danny peeked out of his dressing room and observed Paulina as she turned swiftly around showing off her gown. She looked so radiant as her hair danced around with her movement. The dress did match with her but somehow pink wasn't a good match for Paulina. Her attitude was just too different.

"Well what do you think Romeo?" Paulina seductively asked. "I know that these sandals are a little too big but I can manage"

Danny sighed in concern. Sure Paulina looked hot wearing the dress but somehow she just wasn't attracting as he thought. "You look good" he spoke.

"Great" Pauline blushed and rushed to the stage. "Better hurry, I can't wait for my kiss!" she scooted over to the stage persisting to walk straight as her legs wobbled uneasily.

Danny casted his head down. "Oh great, now I have to kiss her. Might as well bring a bucket just in case I puke" he whispered sarcastically.

Danny changed into his outfit and entered the stage. Suddenly all the lights aimed at him blinding his sight. All the audience gasped in awe. He looked so handsome and attractive with his black hair swaying with his every movement. His red suit perfectly matched with him. Sam's eyes widened in awe as she looked at Danny. It seemed like a dream, her dream. Sam would dream every night that Danny would wear his hot outfit and walk on stage to the one he loves and she always expected that girl to be herself but instead it was Paulina. "Why did it have to be her?" she grumbled under her breath.

Danny walked slowly over the stage near Paulina. "All right, I trust that both of you memorized your lines" Mr. Lancer said. "Now, we begin at the scene where the two lovers are at their end"

The two prepared in their position. Danny lying unconscious on the floor while Paulina stood over him, laying on her knees and took his head and laid it close to hers as her face became closer and closer while everyone watched anxiously. Sam closed her eyes, afraid to look at what will happen right before her eyes. She tried to look away, frightened that she might brake into tears. Suddenly Danny felt a cold chill run through his spine and a blue aura came from within his mouth. He knew this feeling. A ghost had appeared and it was time for him to transform into Danny Phantom. "Just in time" he snickered to himself. He opened his eyes before Paulina could kiss him. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and the tiles began to crumble into pieces, as the stage platform ripped apart. From out of nowhere a giant monster came from beneath the ground. It had a bright green aura surrounding its gooey like substance covering its body. It had 4 tentacles waving around in a swaying motion. It only had one eye that glared down at Danny. It roared loudly causing a great commotion. Everyone started to run away with panic and stress except or Sam and Tucker who stayed by Danny's side.

"Holy Mary mother of Jesus wife of Joseph" Mr. Lancer quickly spoke. "Is it the end of the world?" he cried with agony and fainted from panic.

Like any other person, Paulina tried to run away to safety however the sandals were to loose causing her to lose her balance and by a unfortunate luck, Paulina tripped twisting her ankle. The ghost aimed for her, slamming its tentacles on the stage, causing a great impact that it sent Paulina flying off slamming her back against the wall. Her eyes struggled to keep open, until she fell crashing her head against the hard cement. She winced in pain, trying to with hold her tears but gave out a cry of pain that ran through her whole body. She held her head tightly trying to ease the pain but it remained fatal for her body ached so much.

"Paulina!" Danny cried in concern. He glared at the ghost.

Sam looked at how Danny was so concerned over Paulina. She trembled to think that Danny cared so much for Paulina. Could he really like her that much?

"Tucker, Sam get everyone to safety!" Danny ordered. He turned his attention to the green blob in front of him. "Cause I have some ghost hunting to do" he smirked.

Sam and Tucker nodded in reply and hurried to care for the unconscious Paulina. Tucker carried her on his back along with the fallen Mr. Lancer and raced out of the auditorium while Sam looked back at Danny, with her worried eyes.

"Sam what are you waiting for?" Danny shouted. "Get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave!" Sam protested.

"Don't be stupid Sam!"

"You're the stupid one!" Sam snapped. "Do you even have the Fenten Thermos?" she pointed to the white and silver thermos she held in her grasp.

"Oh" Danny giggled nervously. "Right, uhh thanks Sam"

Sam threw the thermos at Danny and started for the exit. "Hey Danny" she called. "Be careful" she smiled before she left.

Danny watched Sam run to safety and looked around to make sure no one was there. "I'm going ghost!" he yelled. A bright light surrounded his body forming two rings that circulated around him changing his original wardrobe into a black and silver attire. His black hair change into silver and his blue eyes changed to bright green. He transformed into Danny Phantom. Danny flew upward the green blob and charged forward knocking a punch at the monster, causing it to thrive backwards from the great impact of Danny's punch. The ferocious ghost growled in anger. It stretched out its tentacles grabbing Danny by the foot and swung him across the room throwing him against the wall, however Danny managed to land on his feet, taking in the impact from the landing. He flew forward, aiming straight for the ghost and threw blue whirls of energy blasting the ghost away. Taking the advantage, Danny opened the Fenten Thermos and it sucked in the large ghost. Danny immediately closed it, and flew to the ground, changing back to human form. He gave a tiresome sigh and fell down to his knees. His eyes glanced from wall to wall of the room, observing its condition. Everything was a mess. The stage was a wreck. Deep inside, Danny knew that it was his fault all this happened. If he sensed that a ghost was present earlier.

Act 2: Visiting Paulina at the Hospital

The doctor came out of the medical room. He walked over to where Mr. Lancer, Danny, Sam and Tucker sat.

"Well doctor, how is she?" Mr. Lancer asked in concern.

The doctor gave a reassuring sigh. "Paulina just suffered from a head concoction-she landed very hard on her head so we need to give x-rays however, she's fully awake and is still in tact with her memories. Her ankle is in good condition, nothing swollen, but we need to keep her here for a while so she could rest"

"How long?" Danny questioned.

"Well, we still need to test how she's doing so probably about a month perhaps" the doctor answered.  
Danny turned his head away in disappointment. Sam saw how Danny felt so guilty inside and how he was tearing apart inside. She came over to comfort Danny, and held his hand. "Hey, don't blame yourself" Sam beckoned.

"Yeah, Danny. It was an accident, so it's not your fault man" Tucker assured him.

"Yes it is" Danny mumbled. He clenched his hands together. "I sensed a ghost...but I was distracted by Paulina. I should never lose my focus like that and since I did, Paulina got hurt"

"You may go see her now" the doctor reminded. Mr. Lancer nodded his head in reply and looked at the kids signaling for them to follow him. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with sympathy and held him close by their side as they walked to Paulina's room. They slowly opened the door, being cautious not to disturb her. Paulina laid on her bed with her leg covered in a cast and her head tightly bandaged. Her cheeks were bruised, and she had bandages covering some wounds. She looked so helpless and weak. Over nest to her, the dress was hung on a hanger inside a closet. Paulina heard the door open, and her eyes moved to where she heard the sound for she even couldn't move her head.

Mr. Lancer walked slowly towards Paulina, gulping nervously as he looked at her pale condition. "Paulina, how are you feeling?"

Paulina groaned in pain. "I'm laying on a bed covered in bandages, what do you think?" she scowled under her breath. Her voice was raspy and hoarse.

Sam twitched her mouth annoyingly. "If she still has her nasty attitude then she must be better" she pondered to herself.

Paulina glanced forward and caught sight of Danny. "Danny?" she called. "Please come near me" she gestured sweetly. Danny walked over to her and laid on his knees so he could be eye level with her.

"Paulina?" he asked in concern.

"Is the play canceled?" Paulina questioned hoping that it was.

Mr. Lancer shook his head. "No. The principal called for the auditorium to be re-constructed so we will still have the play, however it's postponed 6 weeks from now so that give us enough time to practice"

"What! And how long am I here for?" Paulina demanded to know.

"A month. They still need to give you x-rays so they make sure you're fully recovered" Danny responded.

"B-b-b-b-but" Paulina stuttered. "Who will play Juliet?" she gasped.

Mr. Lancer gazed at Sam. "I was planning that Ms. Manson will do the part"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "What!" Paulina yelled in revolt. She coughed under her breath from the stress.

Sam was surprised as well from the announcement. "But why me?" she questioned her ability.

"Yeah why her?" Paulina grumbled.

"Because, I assigned her to memorize the lines just in case someone forgot it during the play and since she knows Juliet's lines, then she's great for the part.

Paulina glared at Sam. "Why her of all people! I read the play myself, and it says that Juliet is beautiful and Sam is nothing compared to that! She's just a Gothic freak!" Paulina scuffed.

Sam's mouth opened wide in shock. Her eyes raged furiously and started walking towards Paulina ready to punch her face.

Danny blocked Sam's path. "Sam, please don't!" he begged.

Mr. Lancer also butted in. "Ms. Manson please control yourself! Paulina isn't in great condition right now and all she needs is rest" Mr. Lancer beckoned stopping Sam from her tracks.

"I'm so tired of her dissing me like that! You just let her get away with it, and act like she doesn't hurt anyone's feelings, but you have no idea what she just said made me feel!" Sam argued. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at Danny. "I'm your best friend but you let some girl you hardly know say that to me all because you like her! I was right-you ARE a jerk! Some friend you are!" she snarled and raced out of the room.

'Wait...I-I-you're wrong" Danny stuttered trying to explain himself. He tried to think of what to say but nothing he said was helping.

"Ugh" Paulina scowled. "All I said was the truth"

"Shut up!" Tucker shouted and ran after Sam.

Mr. Lancer looked at Paulina. "Once you come back to school, you will receive immediate detention"

Act 3: Sam's Makeover

Tucker ran after Sam, party out of breathe. "Sam!" he called. "Come back!"

Sam paid no attention and kept running. She caught the bus and went inside. The bus raced across the street, leaving Tucker behind.

"Wait!" he shouted but the roaring engines of the bus out heard Tucker's voice so the driver didn't hear him.

Sam went immediately home, racing upstairs to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She fell on her knees, sobbing quietly. Suddenly thoughts raced inside her head. The times that she and Danny spent together. The days that she would always see him, and know that he was with her made her happy enough. Deep inside her heart, she couldn't bring herself to admit her true feelings, because she thought that Danny only saw her as his friend, nothing more and he always used to talk so much about Paulina that she gave up hope of ever being with him. She always thought what Danny saw in Paulina. True, she dressed nicely and did have a nice body, but her attitude was nasty. Sam looked up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her tied black hair, her purple lip gloss, and her black shirt with the green skeleton embodied in it with her matching long green skirt and high black boots. She couldn't help it, she was Gothic, and she liked it. Being different and all made her feel unique, but somehow whenever she with Danny, it made her feel so uncomfortable. Her violet eyes were soar from crying. "May be Paulina is right, I AM unattractive" Sam thought. She closed her eyes in disappointment but then something came up. "No! I'll prove her wrong" she shouted. "I'll prove all of them wrong. I will prove them that I'm perfect for the part of Juliet" she remarked. Sam ran to her room and took out her piggy bank. In it she had 100 dollars saved up, so she took it and left the house.

She went straight for the mall. She stood in front of it breathing heavily a little nervous but she had made up her mind that she would prove them wrong. She went inside, and looked for clothes. She found sparkly skeleton earrings and she longed to buy them but she stopped herself. "No! Focus on girlie clothing!" she told herself and passed the jewelry. Her eyes caught a very short white skirt, with a slit on the right side, paired with a purple tank top that was short on the waist revealing her stomach. Sam stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I never liked short skirts," she pondered, "but I need to do this" She took the clothes and scanned for sandals. She found black high heels that had long strips reaching up to her leg. It need to be tied that way. Sam looked at it awkwardly, confused whether she would buy it or not. "Well," she said, "I like black" and decided to buy it. Then she went to the beauty store. There she bought make up, lip gloss, and some mousse for her hair and left after paying and went home anxious to test her new look.

Sam went upstairs to her room and locked the door. She took out her belongings, and immediately tried it on. Then, untied her pony tail, with her long black hair scattered messily. Sam took the mousse and placed it on her hair, took the hair straightener and straightened her hair. She combed it, until it was perfect. Then, Sam took out her make up. She pulled her eye lashes which was very painful. Then she shaved her legs. She took out the light purple eye shadow and did her eye brows with the black eye liner, with the pink lip gloss. Finally, undressed her clothing, took the purple tank top and wore it with the very short white skirt. Then she took out her boots and wore the sandals. For the finishing touch, she looked at the mirror. Her violet eyes widened in awe. She looked so different, however she liked the new look. Her lips were shiny. Her stomach was flat giving her a very fine shape with her perfect shaped legs. Her hair was long, black but shiny as the light reflected upon it giving its bright color. She turned around admiring her beauty. "Now let's see what Danny thinks about this" she smiled.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** So do you like Sam's new look, and what do you think Danny will say? Only one way to find out, keep on reading! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Time for Changes

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews, they were very helpful, especially to one person who reminded me that Sam is rich. Hey no one is perfect he he! Well, I'm really glad that you like her new look but what will Danny think of it? Only one way to find out...read!

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 5- Time for Changes

Act 1: Sam?

The tires of the car screeched as it stopped in front of Casper High. The driver came out and opened the door but Sam closed it. "Oh, never mind Albert, I got it" she declared. She held the car handle in her grasp and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened it, stepping her foot on the ground. She slowly came out, and everyone stopped to look at her. Sam closed the door behind her and walked towards the school. As she walked, she could hear whispering and murmuring from every person she passed.

"Who is she?" a person asked.

"She a new student?" a boy whispered. "I never saw her before"

Suddenly, a young girl walked to Sam. "Hey, are you a new student?" the girl questioned staring at Sam. Then, one by one, everyone gathered around her, asking questions at all the same time. "No" Sam grunted as she tried speaking over the noise. "It's me...Sam" she murmured. Sam struggled free from the huge mob and raced inside the school. She caught eye of Danny and Tucker and ran faster so she could hide behind them but she almost slipped from the large heel of her sandals. She scowled annoyingly. "Another reason why I hate wearing sandals" she stood up and walked towards her friends, however Dash blocked her way.

"Hey, babe" Dash began. "I'm the most popular guy in school, so want me to show you around?" he showed off. Sam awkwardly stared at him.

"Um Dash, won't Paulina get mad at you?" a boy asked behind him.

Dash pushed the boy. "Get out of here! This is none of your business!" he blurted and turned his attention back at Sam. "Anyway like I was saying, my name is Dash and yours?"

Sam gave a pathetic giggle. "Idiot" she laughed to herself. "It's me Dash-the geek" Sam pointed to herself.

Dash gave a surprising look. "No way!" he argued. "No one as pretty as you can be a geek"

Sam pushed Dash away. "Sorry to ruin your dreams," Sam began, "But look at me" Sam pointed. "I'm Sam...Samantha Manson, the same girl in your class"

Dash yelled in shock. "What!" he boasted. "Fenten's girlfriend?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm Sam"

Dash jumped backwards practically fainting. "Ewww, I can't believe I even flirted with you!" he ran away.

Danny and Tucker heard the whole conversation and stood in the position staring blankly at Sam. "What?" Sam irritatedly asked.  
Tucker gulped. "Nothing it's just that I never knew you dressed like a girl" Tucker accidentally spoke.

Sam clenched her fist. "What do you mean by that?" she growled.

Tucker stepped back shaking his head in denial. "Nothing, nothing" he argued nervously.

While the two argued, Danny remained silent and just stared at Sam. How she looked so different. "But why did she change her look for?". Danny always thought that Sam was attractive in her own way even if she didn't dress the way Paulina did. He liked it even better when Sam did things her own way. He enjoyed her feisty personality, not caring of what other people would say. He looked back in his memories, when Sam changed the cafeteria food to vegetarian food only. It made him laugh, because Sam was so eager to do things that she thought was right. Danny never wanted Sam to change, no matter what, but why did she? He remembered what happened at the previous night, where he failed to stick up for her. He had failed to stick up for his best friend. He couldn't get any sleep from so much regret, and he felt so terrible. He had no intention of hurting Sam but what really annoyed him was that why couldn't he defend her? Why, why, why? That question always gets to him. Last night, he made up his mind, and decided to apologize to Sam. "Ummm...Sam?" Danny called getting her attention. He was about to speak but the bell rang, interrupting his conversation.

Act 2: Struggling to Say the Truth

Danny sat his seat, and as usual he was day dreaming but what he kept thinking about was Sam. "Why couldn't he stick up for her?" Danny thought. He struggled to find the answer but came up with nothing. Was it because of him lacking the confidence to defend Sam, was the reason for why she changed her look? Was it that he almost kissed Paulina? Was it because he's been such a jerk? May be it was for all those reasons but still...Sam would never change her look for anyone, so why did she? Danny's eyes widened in shock. Was it of what Paulina said? He remembered Paulina saying that Sam wasn't pretty for the part of Juliet but knowing Sam, she wouldn't care what anyone says. Danny smacked his head. "Think, think, think, Come on, Danny think" he grumbled.

Tucker saw how Danny was getting angry over something and decided to console his friend. "Hey Danny" Tucker whispered so he wouldn't be caught. "What's wrong?"

Danny glanced at Sam. "Well, I kept thinking why I couldn't defend Sam"

"May be you were afraid" Tucker gestured.

"Of what?" Danny questioned.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "May be you were afraid to defend Sam because you weren't sure how she would react"

"What are you talking about?"

Tucker sighed in annoyance. "You are so dense!" Tucker scowled. "Danny, tell me, do you think Sam is ugly?"

Danny shook his head. "Of course not!"

"Then she's pretty?"

Danny blinked his eyes. "Where are you going about this?"

"What I'm trying to say is, is that you don't think Sam is ugly therefore you disagree with Paulina, but you were afraid of how Sam would react about it, especially Paulina since you like her"

"You mean like_d_" Danny reminded.

"So you don't like Paulina anymore?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since Paulina kissed me I haven't really been on cloud 9 anymore"

"What! You two kissed?"

"But, I didn't feel anything" Danny added. "When Paulina kissed me, my heart didn't beat faster, and I didn't lose my breath and all I could think about was Sam, not Paulina"

"Oh" Tucker smiled. "Then, does it mean you're falling for Sam?"

Danny almost jumped out of his seat. "What! What are you talking about? Sam's my best friend!"

Tucker was about to slap Danny and wake him up. "Man, you are so blind!" Tucker shouted. "Danny can't you see that Sam likes you and you do too, but you just don't realize it yet because-well you're just plain dense!"

Danny tilted his head sideways indicating he was lost.

"What are your ghost powers for if you can't even see how a person feels? Use that invisibility power of yours and go inside Sam's mind and see how she feels about you"

Danny bit his lip uneasily.

"Look, Danny, what I'm saying is, is that since Sam has the part of Juliet, when you two kiss, why don't you see how you feel about it? If you feel that you're losing your breath, then you definitely love her. I guess it will help since you realized how you felt about Paulina when you kissed" Tucker suggested and his eyes glared at Danny. "I can't believe you two _actually_ kissed"

Danny snapped his finger in conclusion to his problem. "That's it! Wow, why didn't I think of that? Hey, thanks Tucker!"

Tucker crossed his arms proudly. "What will you two ever do without me?" he smirked.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** Another cliff hanger! I just love it when all of you are in great suspense! laughs wickedly Oh, but I'll be a good girl and update tomorrow! But for the meanwhile, please review! 


	6. True Feelings

**A/N** Hey! I had such a blast to day cause I saw Omarion live! Whoooooooooooooooo! And to add to the excitement, those that reviewed made my day even better! Thanks to all of you. You have no idea what your caring reviews means to me! Anyway, my friend read my fanfic and she loved it, and I thanked her for the comment. Usually, she would reply your welcome but instead begged me to show her pictures of myself. I thought about it, and I decided to I should show her how I truly look. Warning, I'm not so gorgeous. Lol, well I'll let you decide for yourself.So, I put the links on my profile.If you wish, you can also review my story along with how you think I look and please don't be so harsh. Much thanks, well let's read!

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 6-True Feelings

Act 1: Tucker's Bet

The students gathered in a circle around the classroom sitting on the floor. Mr. Lancer walked back and forth with his hand on his chin deep into thought. His arm crossed behind his back as he retraced his footsteps. He stopped in front of everyone, when he noticed that his students was giving him full attention. He breathed deeply, as if nervous to say something. "Children, as you know, our auditorium is being reconstructed from that treacherous incident, causing Paulina to be in the hospital"

Some students in the class cheered merrily as if a great event happened."Stop your cheering! It's not necessary to celebrate such an incident. However, there is something to happy about because Sam will do the part. Let's give her a round of applause" he declared. Sam took the announcement and stood from her spot, blushing red from the sudden attention.

"Whoa, go Sam!" a student shouted out.

"Yeah, you're so pretty!"

"Even better than Paulina!"

Sam heard the compliments that made her think of her new look. True, she loved the attention that people were giving her but that's only because Paulina wasn't here and of her new look. She just felt so uneasy. She began to think why she even did this. She shouldn't change for anyone, but when she saw Danny with Paulina, hurt her so much. "Because I love him" Sam thought. That's the only reason for all this. "But what's love, if your lover doesn't love you back, or doesn't except you for who you are?"

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "All right please calm down. Since the incident, we will need to rehearse in the classroom. So move the desks and leave some room for practice. Now, children get your scripts and I will instruct you what to do"

The children nodded in reply, and without bickering, did as what they were told. They moved the desks and took their scripts, practicing every line. Mr. Lancer touched his hips proudly. "I am indeed happy that my students are finally working together and actually listening to what I'm saying. "It's kind of difficult to believe that no one is fighting. Wow, I am having such a great day" he laughed merrily.

A knock was heard in the door and Mr. Lancer walked towards it and opened to find Jazz holding a large box that she could barely carry. "Hi, Mr. Lancer, um I'm here for the rehearsal" Jazz grunted as she struggled to hold the box. Mr. Lancer took it, taking the burden of heavy weight from Jazz's arms. Jazz gave a tiresome sigh. "Thanks" she murmured and entered the classroom.

Mr. Lancer clapped his hands together getting the student's attention. "Ok, we will begin the rehearsal shortly so get your costumes and dress up. We will begin the scene where Benvelio and Tybalt have an intense battle!"

Tucker gulped from the announcement. He glanced over at Dash who was much bigger in size than him. "Why couldn't Dash break his leg too?" he thought.

Dash took his costume, which was a large silver gray of armor with a matching heavy helmet and a plastic rubber sword. He wore it over his regular wardrobe and prepared his part. "Hi yah!" he yelled. He charged forward swinging his sword up and down, as he made annoying noises. He bent his shoulders together like a model posing for pictures, showing off his large muscles. "Wow, I like this armor. It makes me look strong and invisible" he proudly declared.

"You mean invincible. You forgot the n" Tucker corrected.

Dash glared at him. "I can't wait till I kick your butt!"

Tucker back off uneasily. Jazz walked up to him. "Oh come on Tucker, don't be afraid of him. He can't do anything to you! Just face him and show him what you're made of!" Jazz gestured.

Tucker looked at Dash who was still kept up swinging his sword. He threw it up in the air expecting to catch it with his other hand but instead it hit him on his head. Tucker snickered. "You're right. I'm sure I can be better at swordsmanship than him" Tucker declared.

Dash rubbed his head and picked up the sword. He examined the structure of it and walked over to Jazz. "Jazz, you did a great job with these costumes" Dash commented. "And since I'm a warrior, why couldn't you make my sword be real?" he questioned.

"Weapons violet the school rules Dash" Jazz scuffed.

"Yeah, the rules prevent people like you who might accidentally kill themselves with lack of swordsmanship or lack of brains" Tucker answered with confidence.

Dash growled in anger. "Hey, you calling me stupid?"

"Nope, actually I didn't need to" Tucker replied. "Because, you said it yourself"

Dash eye's winced in rage. "Hey, you little puny punk! You'll be sorry for what you said once I kick your butt off the stage!"

"Bring it on!" Tucker responded. Jazz looked at the two with astonishment. "Now this is some action I can not miss" Jazz wondered to herself.

Act 2: Misunderstanding Love

Meanwhile, Sam was in the bathroom, fitting the dress. She wore it and looked at her reflection against the mirror. She frowned in disappointment. "What am I doing?" she asked. "This isn't me"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Sam!" a girl called. Then, by accident, the girl gasped in awe. "Sam...you look-WOW!" the girl gasped and ran towards her. The girl's eyes were shining like stars as she examined Sam. Sam's eyes traced the girl's movement as she circled around her body.

"Oh my goodness!" the girl remarked. "Sam, you look beautiful! Wait till the others see this" the girl shouted and pulled Sam to the classroom.

"Look everyone! Juliet has arrived!" the girl shouted, causing everyone to look at her. Everyone gasped in shock and ran for Sam surrounding her. All at once, everyone started speaking, complimenting her of how she looked.

Only Danny, Tucker and Jazz were left behind as Jazz fixed her brother's costume. "Wow, Sam looks very pretty today" Jazz commented.

"She's always pretty" Danny added without thinking of what he said.

Jazz smiled at him. "You really like her don't you?"

Danny's eyes blinked at his sister. "Er...no-I mean yea...wait...what?"

Jazz pinched Danny's cheeks playfully. "Oh, little brother you are so clueless. Don't you see that the two of you make a great couple? Hey, Sam is even better than Paulina and sorry to say this but I'm glad Paulina is busy too busy getting her leg cast signed" Jazz cheerfully said.

"Uhh that is if anyone would want to sign it" Tucker added.

The three chuckled from the comment. "Hey Tucker since when did you have the guts to diss Paulina?" Danny questioned.

"I've always had the guts to speak my mind" Tucker responded. "Now, when will you have the guts to talk to Sam?"

Danny sweated nervously. "Soon" he responded timidly.

"Danny, you can't wait forever. You need to tell her how you feel!" Jazz suggested.

"I will, I will" Danny grunted. He looked at the large crowd circling Sam. "Right after everyone has left"

"You're too scared to tell her. Just admit it Danny" Tucker teased.

Danny glared at Tucker. "No I'm not!" he argued.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure you aren't. Why don't you prove it by telling her at rehearsal when the two of you are about to make your big kiss?"

"Fine! I will. Just watch me!" Danny yelled and walked off preparing for his part.

Jazz giggled under her breath. "You sure know how to get to Danny". Tucker nodded his head in reply.

The students all lined up, prepared do their parts. The people sat in a large circle in the middle of the classroom as Dash and Tucker walked into the middle. A boy walked in with them, clearing his throat. "This is the scene where Benvelio and Tybalt clash their swords against one another" he announced signaling Tucker and Dash to prepare for fighting stance.

"Thou shall not cast ye hands on thou lady" Dash spoke awkwardly trying to make his voice sound deep and manly like a soldier.

"Ye shall penance for thou sin of whom has fallen for Juliet. Ye shall cast his name to be thou Romeo" Tucker spoke with great confidence.

"Thou shall not blame for such I'm...I'm..." Dash thought of what words to speak.

"Impudence!" Sam called out.

"Right what she said" Dash spoke.

"Tybalt, thou shall cast his legs and move out ye way for ye has not considered thou ye adversary" Tucker said.

"Ye shall not move out of ye place for ye Benvelio refuses to take such orders from thou enemy of whom which has been banned to be forsaken" Dash responded. The two glared menacingly at one another. Mr. Lancer almost jumped out of his place from great excitement.

"Everything is going great. The lines are well said" he thought. Just then, Dash charged forward with his sword in front oh him and swiftly swung it towards Tucker, who jumped back, blocking with his sword and struck forward hitting Dash straight into the stomach. He fell to his knees and laid unconscious. Everyone stood up and applauded cheerfully.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was marvelous!" Jazz cheered.

Mr. Lancer clapped as well and made another announcement. "That was magnificent! But, I hope the next scene will be better since Juliet and Romeo must make their loving, passionate kiss!"

Danny and Sam's eyes widened in shock. They stood in their spot nervously, but Danny found the courage to talk to Sam. "Sam?" he called getting her attention. "Umm can we talk?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "About what?" she growled.

"I know you're mad at me but it wasn't my fault" Danny protested.

"Sure it wasn't. I'm positive that you just didn't want to stand up for me because you were afraid to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend" Sam sarcastically said.

"Paulina is not my girlfriend! Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and wondered if we could talk more about this"

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"You're not getting it!" Danny yelled.

"I get the picture clearly. You don't like me and I don't like you because you're crazy about Paulina!"

"That's just it! I don't like her! At least not like I used to"

Sam's eyes widened. Her eyes gave a sense of disbelief to hear what Danny said. "He doesn't like her anymore?" she thought. Finally, for the first time Sam actually heard Danny say the words she wanted to hear since she developed feelings for him. She's waited so long, and even dreamed that one day Danny could tell her how he truly feels and then she too could admit her love for him. And now the day and time has come where she heard it. Sam pinched herself making sure that it wasn't a dream, but two questions remain in her mind. "Could it really be true that Danny doesn't like Paulina anymore? And if it is, then who is in Danny's heart?"

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** Yay! I bet this cliff hanger makes you want to really jump off doesn't it? Lol, but please don't jump yet because you will find the answer soon and you want to find out before you run yourself off the cliff right because I was also thinking if I should give my sn on AIM, so those of you who want to chat with me could do so anytime but I will only know the answer if you review and tell me if you want to know. He he... 


	7. Tough Love

**A/N** I planned on putting up some challenges for Danny, and I decided to continue it on the following chapter to make it more interesting but I got a review asking the very same thing and I thank that person for coming up with great ideas, however I planned it from the beginning. So you better read and find out what happens next. Oh, and by the way did anyone see the new episode of DP? Well, here's what I have to say about it- Tuckmantha sounds so gay but SamPhantom sounds much cooler than that, and why couldn't Danny and Sam be paired as parents to the sack of flour? I mean they make such a cute couple don't you agree?

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 7- Tough Love

Act 1: Losing Trust

Sam looked at Danny's blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Could this REALLY be happening?" she believed. Sam shook her head throwing away her thoughts. "No!" she shouted surprising Danny from her sudden bellowing.

"Sam, you do believe me right?" Danny hoped to know. He looked into Sam's violet eyes and could feel that he could see through them. He knew that Sam was having second thoughts and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to make her believe him but what can he do?

Sam turned her eyes away. "Why should I believe you?" she mumbled. "You didn't believe me when I told you about Paulina"

Danny stepped back in disbelief. "Sam, what I'm saying is the truth"

Sam shook her head. "Danny I wouldn't believe you if you told me that my last name is Manson" she sarcastically spoke and walked off.

"But..." Danny started trying to explain himself.

Sam glanced back at the hurt Danny. "Just forget it"

Sam walked to the center of the classroom and positioned herself preparing to say her line. Danny walked after her, his head casting a shadow on the ground. He took his position on the floor, pretending to be dead.

"Why did thy do such a fruitless sacrifice?" Sam began and bent down to her knees and took Danny's head and placed it on her lap. "Is thou the reason?

Danny wasn't suppose to say anything but he couldn't help but speak his mind. "It is ye fault for ye hasn't followed its lover's rule to always speak and believe the truth from ye's loved one"

Sam blinked in surprise. "Danny" she whispered in his ear. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell you the truth" Danny responded.

"I said forget about it!" Sam argued.

"No! I want to know why you changed your whole look. Is it because what Paulina said?"

Sam shook her head. "Of course not!"

Danny looked at Sam's eyes. He could tell she was lying and he couldn't help but laugh. Never before would Sam lie about something, especially if it was about Paulina. If Sam had to say something, then she would speak her mind and wouldn't care what anyone said. "Yes you are!" Danny giggled. "I can't believe that you would let Paulina get to you. It's just so stupid to get mad over such a little thing" he laughed.

Sam dropped Danny's head to the floor. "Ouch!" Danny grunted looking up at Sam. Her violet eyes were now red with fury and her eyebrows winced in anger.

"So you were never mad at me, but you were angry about what Paulina said right?" Danny concluded.

Sam growled at Danny. "You are such a dense, blinded, air-headed imbissal I've ever met!" Sam shouted.  
Danny stood up from his position. "What did I do now? Are you still mad about what Paulina said? I can't believe you would let her get to you. Is that why you changed your look?" Danny stared at his friend. "Sam," he paused. "It's sort of pathetic that you think that way"

"You don't know what I think at all!" Sam bickered in annoyance.

Mr. Lancer's eyes scrolled up and down the script which he crumpled in his hand and glared at the two. "This isn't part of the script!" he declared.

"What are those two doing?" Tucker remarked.

Jazz stared at Danny. "Oh Danny, can't you see that Sam never got mad over what Paulina said. She got angry that you are too blind to see how much she loves you. That's the true reason why she changed her appearance-it was all for you"

"What? So you're calling me stupid now? And wait-you also called me a dense, blinded, air-headed imbissal?" Danny questioned in disbelief.

"What did I do to you now?"

Act 2: The Beginning of the Tough and painful challenges of Love

"Grrr!" Sam scowled. "It's what you didn't do!" she blurted and walked out of the classroom and Dash followed behind.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer screamed from the top of his lungs. Danny turned his head slowly towards him. Lancer gave a menacing glare at Danny which sent chills across his spine. "I want a word with you PRIVATELY!"

Danny nodded his head nervously and followed Lancer.

Meanwhile Dash ran after Sam. "Sam!" he recalled.

Sam looked behind her and found Dash following her foot steps. "What!" she sniffed trying to restrain tears from falling.

"Listen" Dash spoke breathlessly. "Don't worry about that dork"

Sam raised an eye brow in disbelief that Dash actually tried to console her.

"He's just a loser so don't hang out with him"

"And you care because?" Sam asked annoyingly.

"Since you had a fight with him, may be you could hang out with me and the popular kids for lunch. I all ready asked them and they're cool with it"

"Popular?" Sam blinked. "Uhh Dash do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, Sam Mansion"

Sam cleared her throat. "It's Manson"

"Same thing. So you in?"

"Dash either you hit yourself too hard on the head with that sword or you're just going crazy" Sam rolled her eyes. "Or...you're just mentally retarded" she thought. "Did you forget that you so called popular kids used to mock me and my friends all the time and call us geeks?"

"No, no, no" Dash shook his head vigorously. "You're not a geek. I mean why would a geek dress, well..."Dash looked at Sam up and down as if he was checking her out. "You know, if you are a geek then why would you dress like a popular girl?"

"Do you even know how popular girls dress like?"

"Uhh yeah" Dash wondered. "Umm popular girls are rich. They dress good and look hot wearing bathing suites"

"Is that it?"

Dash twitched his mouth trying to think and he nodded his head. "Yeah, pretty sure that's about it"

"Tell me something" Sam began. "Why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me? Is it because Paulina isn't here cause if she was, she wouldn't want you talking to me"

"Hey Paulina talked to that dork so why can't I talk to you?" Dash admitted. "Please eat with us! Please!" Dash begged.  
Sam crossed her arms and looked at Dash pathetically. "Fine" she finally answered and with that-Dash jumped up merrily knowing that he succeeded.

On the other hand, Lancer was busy scolding Danny. "Fenton you are really testing my patience!"

"But Mr. Lancer it wasn't my fault! I-Sam-well I, no er I mean" Danny bickered, as his tongue twisted with confusing words as he tried to come up with an explanation which by now, he sucks at doing.

"Look, I have no time for your nonsense! I specifically ordered you to play your role as Romeo and I expected you to do very well, that is if you're planning to pass my class! Now, go back there, solve your issues and be the passionate Romeo and fall in love with Juliet like you're suppose to do!" Mr. Lancer squealed furiously.

Danny nodded his head, indicating that he was ok with it but truly, he wasn't. He walked out of the class and immediately transformed into Danny Phantom and raced out of the school to be alone. He was so furious about what his own best friend told him. He even felt guilty for something that he was clueless about. His mind was all ready filled with so much problems all ready. From what happened to Paulina, then what she told Sam, then Sam changing her look, trying to pass, with the big secret about being a ghost, and now that huge argument with Sam. His head felt like it was going to explode from so much stress that he couldn't take it anymore. His life was so confusing and his heart just felt like it was tearing apart little by little. It hurt him so much, he didn't know what to do. Danny clutched his head in confusion and shouted in so much pain.

Jazz walked out of the school to look for Danny when she heard someone shrieking. She walked over to where she heard the noise and found no one else but Danny crying in pain. She gasped with worry for her little brother and ran as fast as she could towards him.

Danny was on the ground crouching in pain. His mind was so confused. All the things that happened to him kept repeating over and over again that it made him crazy. He was completely lost and all he needed was someone who cared and loved him. Danny noticed Jazz running to him and jumped back. "Go away!" he warned. "I'm a ghost! If you don't go I-I will hurt you!" he blurted. His green eyes stared blankly at Jazz. Jazz just looked at Danny with sympathy. Even with his warning, she continued to walk towards him. "I said go away!" Danny bellowed and his hands formed green energy beams. His eyes raged in anger but Jazz saw right through them. She saw her little brother lost, afraid and confused.

"I know you won't hurt me" Jazz cautiously spoke.

"No!" Danny walked back as he remained in fighting stance.

"Danny it's me Jazz. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help. Please, please calm down" Jazz pleaded.

"Jazz?" Danny whispered in shock. "How do you know it's me?"

"I know everything about you because you're my little brother and if you need someone to help you I'm always here"

Tears rolled down Danny's cheeks and he ran towards Jazz hugging her tightly. He transformed back into his normal ordinary self.

Act 3: Brother and Sister

The two siblings were back in their house. Jazz poured some hot chocolate into the mug handing it over to Danny who was still dumbfounded of what happened earlier.

"Jazz, am I really a jerk?" Danny suddenly asked.

Jazz walked over to Danny and patted him gently on the back. "Of course not! You're just dense"

"What did I do that was so wrong? What did I do to make Sam hate me?"

"Danny you didn't do anything wrong" Tucker spoke walking into the kitchen. The two siblings looked at Tucker surprisingly.

"How did you get in here?" Jazz asked.

"Oh your door was open. You really need to lose that habit and learn to lock your doors. It's not like there's a mysterious hero saving everyone from creepy, ugly looking ghosts" Tucker replied pointing at the door way.

"Save it. Jazz knew from the beginning" Danny announced.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "That's no surprise" he remarked and walked over to his friend.

Danny casted his head down gloomily. "I didn't do anything right either"

"Danny it's not what you did. It's what you didn't do" Jazz explained. "Listen little brother if you haven't noticed, Sam really likes you as in more than a friend"

"Yeah dude she loves you" Tucker added.

"Huh?" Danny's eyes widened in confusion.

"And don't tell us you didn't feel the same way about her" Jazz announced. "Look, you did hurt her feelings when you didn't stick up for her when Paulina said those awful things and since you didn't do that, Sam began to think what you saw in Paulina"

"Yeah, what did you see in her anyway?" Tucker irritatedly asked.

Jazz pushed Tucker away and rolled her eyes. "Anyway like I was saying. Sam changed her appearance because Sam thought that if she looked like Paulina then you would start liking her"

"She did all this for you Danny and I can't believe that you were too blind to see. Like I said, what good are your ghost powers when you can't see through Sam's heart?" Tucker butted into the conversation.

"Tucker!" Jazz growled. She looked back at Danny. "Don't mind him. Now listen to me. Sam got mad at you in class because she thought that you were laughing and calling her stupid, which got her upset because that's just how girls are"

"You girls are weird. No wonder why we boys can never understand you" Tucker blurted out.

Jazz shoved him. "Anyway, we girls are very sensitive when it comes to boys especially if we really like them. If you guys say something hurtful and even if you didn't mean for it to sound so cruel or by means insulting, we girls just take it the wrong way and we go crazy and well, you all ready witnessed what will happen to you if you get us pissed so I really don't have to tell you much"

"You girls are just so sensitive. I still can't believe Sam would go through all that" Tucker bickered.

Danny stood up from his seat. "But I didn't want Sam to change at all! I loved her when she was true to herself. I loved her when she didn't care what anyone said. AND I LOVED HER BECAUSE WELL-SHE'S SAM" Danny declared suddenly realizing what he said. He covered his mouth in shock and blushed red from embarrassment.

"Aww you don't need to be so shy about it. Just admit it, you DO love Sam" Jazz teased pinching her little brother's cheeks.

"If only you had that kind of confidence to fess up and admit your true feelings to Sam" Tucker suggested.

"I'm seriously going to hit you Tucker!" Jazz warned.

"Oh bring it sister!" Tucker snapped.

"You aren't helping!" Jazz shot back.

"Enough! I swear it feels like you two were the brothers and sisters" Danny teased. He sighed deeply. "But Tucker is right. I should tell Sam and let her know that I really love her". Then Danny snapped his fingers in conclusion to the problem. "I know, I'll tell her how I really feel on the night of the play. I won't be acting but instead confess what my heart feels"

"You go Danny! Whoa!" Jazz cheered on.

Tucker scuffed and cross his arms. "Yeah, that is if the retarded swordsman wannabe doesn't get to her first"

"Who?" Jazz and Danny asked at the same time.

"Dash"

"What! What are you talking about?" Danny demanded to know.

"Well, I heard that Tybalt is having lunch with his cousin Juliet" Tucker simply replied.

"He is?" Jazz asked. She took out the script from her bag and skimmed through the pages. "Nope, doesn't say anything about Tybalt having lunch with Juliet"

"Literally" Tucker sighed. "As in Dash is having lunch with Sam. As in Dash asked Sam to have lunch with him. As in he talking with her. As in-"

"Ok I get it!" Jazz exclaimed putting her hand in front of Tucker's face.

Danny slapped his face. "What am I going to do?"

"Here's what you need to do. You better go and kiss your girl Romeo, before someone else does" Tucker proposed

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** This is just the beginning of the mishaps and unfortunate events that will happen between Danny and Sam. Just wait till the next chapter where it gets even more interesting when Sam is stuck in a love triangle. He he well that's all I'm telling you. Please review! 


	8. The Love Triangle

**A/N** Thanks for all the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them. However, I apologize for not updating sooner. I was sick and I couldn't get up from bed. Like all of you, I was very anxious to update and I guess I was in more suspense to write the next chapter. Well, anyway today school is closed because of snow and I'm so happy. Now I can rest for 2 days. It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 8- The Love Triangle

Act 1: The In Crowd

Sam looked at the mirror observing her appearance. She wore a black halter top with a matching mini purple skirt and black flip flops. Sam pulled up her top, blushing from the enormous skin she was showing off. She didn't even think that she had a nice body let alone beautiful skin complexion. If she was pretty wouldn't Danny have noticed it earlier so she didn't have to completely change her wardrobe? She twitched her mouth in annoyance. "May be Danny only apologized to me because I looked more like Paulina but...if I didn't then he wouldn't have noticed me at all" she thought unhappily. The door suddenly opened and Valerie walked in crossing her arms impatiently.

"You've been here for over 20 minutes. Come on Dash is waiting for you!" Valerie squealed. She walked over to Sam and her eyes suddenly turned from anger into stars that glistened brightly with interest. She circled around Sam examining her attire. "Wow, nice top and the skirt looks cute on you. Oh, and those flip flops look really comfortable" she eyed Sam up and down. "I have to hand to you Sam, you really have nice taste. So where did you buy these clothes?" Valerie questioned.

Sam scratched her head blushing slightly. "These clothes cost more than 120 but I had a discount of 50 percent from the credit card I received. To get the credit card you need to apply as a member getting discounts every month and magazines of the latest fashion but to be a member you need to pay 80 dollars a month. I received the magazine yesterday and I looked up the clothes and it says that black and purple are the colors of the year. Since these are my two favorite colors, it would make a nice pair so I decided to wear it today" Sam announced making Valerie more interested into the subject.

Valerie stood there staring blankly at Sam. "120...and 80 dollars?" Valerie stuttered. "I barely have enough to pay my rent. Wait Sam where did you get the money?"

"To be honest I got the money from my skeleton bank. I don't like piggy banks because it sounds stupid so I bought a skeleton jar and turned it into a bank but actually the money I used to buy these clothes was suppose to be lunch money. However, I get an allowance of 300 dollars a week so I don't have to worry about losing any green paper"

Valerie immediately pulled Sam out of the rest room and out to the school hallway where Dash leaned against the wall practically falling asleep from boredom.

"Dash!" Valerie called. She pulled Sam to face him. "Did you know that Sam is filthy rich?"

Dash awoke from his slumber rubbing his eyes from drowsiness. "Huh?" Dash yawned. "Oh, umm I didn't know"

"Well now you do! Look at her clothes! Aren't they hot?" Valerie asked.

Dash looked at Sam up and down. "Yeah, you look good" Dash commented making Sam blush.

"I know!" Sam snapped her fingers. "If you want I could show you the magazine where it gives you the latest style"

Valerie nodded her head. "Sure why not?" she answered and with that Sam walked to her locker.

Meanwhile Danny and Tucker were waiting till Sam reached her locker so Danny could have the chance to talk to her. Tucker nudged Danny on the shoulder. "Hey it's Sam" Tucker whispered and both friends walked towards her locker.

Sam saw Tucker and Danny and decided to only greet Tucker and leave Danny alone. "Hey Tucker" she waved and rolled her eyes once they caught glimpse of Danny.

"Hey Sam" Tucker waved in return. "Listen Danny needs to say something" he said and shoved Danny in front of him.

Danny looked away, not knowing what to say at all. Sam scuffed impatiently. "If you have nothing to say then I need to go. Class is almost starting and I don't want to be late unlike some people" she indicated towards Danny.

"No!" Danny called grabbing Sam's hand. He realized what he did and both him and Sam looked away hiding their red cheeks. "Sam I really need to talk to you. It's very important. You need to listen"

Sam sighed. "Don't tell me this is about what happened back in the hospital. I said forget about it. I'm not mad anymore"

"If you're not then why did you need to change?" Danny suddenly asked.

Sam took the comment in an offending matter. "I didn't change for a stupid fight!"

"Then why did you?" Danny questioned again.

Sam growled in annoyance. "I have reasons!"

Danny looked into Sam's violet eyes. "Sam, please I'm begging you. I really need to talk to you privately about-" Danny started but Dash walked into the conversation totally ruining Danny's chance to speak with Sam.

"About what Fenton?" Dash spoke.

"None of your business Dash. Now get out of the way" Danny responded pushing Dash to the side.

"Hey, how dare you touch me you geek!" Dash yelled.

Sam and Tucker knew that it was going to get messy so they held their companions back. Sam grabbed Dash and pulled him so he wouldn't do anything stupid and Tucker did the same to Danny. "Dash don't be stupid!" Sam recalled. "But you all ready are" she thought to herself.

Dash looked at Sam. "But that geek was bothering you"

Sam smacked her forehead. "No he wasn't and besides I can take care of myself so next time butt out of my business" Sam scowled and walked off.

"Wait!" Dash called and ran after Sam.

"See even Sam doesn't like Dash" Tucker spoke.

"Then why is she hanging out with him?" said Danny.

Act 2: At Lunch

Sam sat on the table reading her magazine when Dash came over with a tray of food. Sam looked at it in disgust. "Is that ravioli? I mean is that what you're eating meat?"

Dash nodded his head in reply chewing hungrily on his food. "Yeah it's really good. You should get it" he spoke with his mouth full, letting bits of meat fly off into Sam's face.

She wiped the food off from her face. "You know meat contains allot of preservatives and if you eat it allot, it's possible you can have cancer? That's basically why I'm a vegetarian"

Dash blinked at Sam and stared at his food and back at Sam. "Is that true?" he mumbled with his cheeks bloated with food.

"That's what they say in the health channel" Sam responded.

Valerie walked over to the two and sat down. She too, had a tray filled with meat. Dash turned to look at her. "Hey Valerie did you know that those meat stuff causes cancer?" he mumbled with his mouth filled with chewed ravioli.

Valerie squealed in disgust. "Eww Dash! Chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with you mouth filled with food. It's disgusting!"

Dash swallowed his food. "Ok whatever"

On the other table where Danny and Tucker sat, Tucker was busy munching his food while Danny kept staring at Sam. "Hey are you going to eat that?" Tucker asked pointing at the untouched food in Danny's tray.Danny didn't reply but kept his gaze at Sam. Tucker shrugged. "Ok, well I'll take it anyway" he answered and took the plate of ravioli. He caught glimpse of Danny staring at Sam. "Danny why don't you just go talk to her?" Tucker gestured.

Danny looked at Tucker waking up from his day dream. "Huh?"

"Go talk to her!" Tucker suggested.

"Oh well later when she's alone" Danny responded.

"Why don't you do it now?"

"She's busy" Danny reminded Tucker.

"Don't tell me you're scared"

"Fine then I won't tell you" Danny looked away.

"If you won't talk to her then I will" Tucker stood up from his seat.

"Tucker wait!" Danny called his friend.

"Danny you need to have confidence" Tucker spoke. "You can't always sit back and wait until Sam is alone. You need to do it here and now"

"You're right!" Danny nodded. He followed Tucker to where Sam was sitting.

"Hi Sam" Tucker waved. Sam waved back. Tucker nudged Danny on the arm signaling for him to talk. "Ok you could talk to her now" he whispered. Dash stared at the two rolling his eyes irritatingly.

Danny gulped nervously. "Uhh I don't know what to say. You go talk to her"

Tucker smacked his forehead. "What do I say?"

"Anything"

Tucker waved at Sam again and Sam waved back. "Hi Sam" he muttered.

"Hi Tucker, everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Anyway, Sam I like your sandals" Tucker commented.

"Thanks" Sam replied.

"Ok, well I better go now. I'm still hungry" Tucker said and walked off. Sam stared awkwardly at the two. "Those two are up to something" she thought.

"Those geeks are so weird" Dash snickered. "I can't believe you used to hang out with them"

Danny scratched his head in annoyance. "Tucker what the heck was that? I like your sandals? That had nothing to do with the subject!"

Tucker giggled nervously. "Well her sandals are nice" he stated. Danny crossed his arms. "Ok, ok, ok fine" Tucker sighed. "I'll talk to her later. You happy?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah and this time, talk something else besides what she's wearing"

Act 3: A messenger

During class, Tucker was busy scribbling notes on paper. He glanced at Danny who nodded his head signaling it was the perfect opportunity for Tucker to throw the note to Sam without getting caught by Lancer. Tucker whistled under his breath so Lancer couldn't hear him. It  
was loud enough for Sam to hear. She turned her head towards Tucker and he threw the piece of crumbled paper to where Sam was sitting.

Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tucker. "It's for you!" Tucker whispered. "Read it!"

Sam stared at the small paper at her desk and opened it. Her eyes moved from left to right as she read it moving her lips, mumbling every word written on the paper. She turned to Danny, then back at Tucker and nodded her head at him.

Danny watched the two carefully and bit his lip nervously awaiting the answer from Tucker. His friend glanced at him and nodded his head indicating that Sam had agreed to what Tucker wrote on the paper.

Act 4: Dash's Revealing Secret

It was now rehearsal and everyone got into their position practicing their lines. Sam walked out of the classroom waiting for Tucker as written on the paper that he will meet her out on the hallway but instead Dash came out following Sam.

"Sam" Dash called. "I need to tell you something"

"Ok, hurry up" Sam replied glancing from wall to wall waiting for Tucker.

"Sam, I don't know how to say it but I'll just say it to you" Dash started. He breathed deeply. "I like you...allot. I don't know how to explain it but the time when I saw you, I knew that I had fallen for you so dump your old boyfriend and go out with me" he stated.

Sam stepped back surprised from what she just heard. "Hold on. From the moment you saw me you knew that you had fallen for me?" Was it after or before I changed my look that you realized you like me? And...what-my boyfriend? I didn't even have one"

"Good so will you go out with me?" Dash questioned.

"First answer mine" Sam reminded. "Since when did you start crushing on me?"

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** Oh oh. Sam is stuck in a love triangle but, who does she REALLY like? Danny or Dash? Find out by reading on to the next chapter where Danny and Tucker have a big argument. What will happen to the trio of best friends now? Well like I said, keep reading and find out. 

Please don't forget to review! And thanks to Jessica (RaiinMaker) who was to kind to post this chapter for me. You see I can't do it because whenever I try to log in, I can't so she was very generous to help me!


	9. Fruitless Arguments

**A/N** OMG! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I've been so busy with school since the second trimester is about to end and I have been studying day and night. I received some grades and they were great! I'm happy with what I've done so far however, my Spanish teacher came to talk with my home room teacher and since I'm so nosy, I listened to their conversation. I heard that MOST of the students failed and only two people passed! I was so scared! Then I was sent to the principal to bring a note and she said I did good but I don't know what good for her is. If good for her is getting a 90 then I'm good...wow I'm REALLY nervous. Grrr! And to add to the annoying conditions I can't log into my account! So once again I ask my dear friend to post the story for me. I wrote it, but she will post it. I'm so sorry. I hate it when this happens. Now, anyway, enough of my constant blabbing and get on with the story.

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 9- Fruitless Arguments

Act 1: Realization

Dash stared at Sam, scratching his head, not knowing what to say or do. He held his chin upwards with his palm trying to look like he's actually thinking up an explanation. He looked back at Sam who raised an eyebrow from impatience. She crossed her arms and tapped her flip flops on the floor waiting. Dash shrugged his shoulders. "Uhh I don't know, I just do" he remarked.

Sam clenched her fist together. "Only if you had a brain as large as your dumb attitude then may be you would know! Dash you don't like me! You only like the new me. If I was to dress up like I used to then you would still call me a geek"

Dash blinked at Sam. "You wouldn't really dress like you used to would you?" he pointed at her.

A vain popped out of Sam's head. "If Paulina was still here, then you would have never asked me to eat lunch with you"

"No, I would. Who cares what she says? The thing is I like you" Dash stated.

"Yeah you do. You like the new Sam" Sam spoke unhappily. She shoved Dash out of the way and ran for the girl's room. Her heart was in so much pain. "Why can't anyone love me for who I am? This is so stupid!" she cried to herself.

Tucker walked out of the classroom rotating his pupils for any sign of Sam and found her running towards him. "Sam, hey I'm sorry for-" he started but Sam pushed him out of the way. "Sam?" he asked while his eyes followed her movement.

"Not now Tucker" Sam sniffed.

Tucker looked at Sam wondering what had happened and heard Dash running from behind. "Dash what did you do?"

"Huh? What? You're talking to me?" Dash asked.

"Well your name is Dash and I saw you talking to Sam so I figured you must've said something to her" Tucker proclaimed.

"Yeah I did but that's none of your business. Now move I need to go to talk to her" and walked to the side, ignoring Tucker. However, Tucker walked in front of Dash blocking his way.

"The _her_ you're referring to is my best friend so I have the right to know" Tucker growled. "What did you say to her?"

Dash rolled his eyes and scuffed from Tucker's statement. "Like you're going to do anything to me if I don't tell you but whatever, if you need to know. I told Sam that I like her so I asked her out and what are you going to do about it?" Dash smirked. "Sam was probably crying because of joy that finally I, Dash the almighty has asked her out. She must feel so special" he spoke proudly. He shoved Tucker out of the way and went into the classroom waiting for Sam. "I'll be waiting to kick your butt during practice" Dash snickered.

Tucker stood in his position and stared into space in disbelief. "Sam crying for joy over HIM?" Tucker laughed hysterically. "There is no way Sam could like Dash because she loves Danny, but if only those two could see how they feel about each other. It's a good thing that I'm here" Tucker thought and went back into the classroom. Danny saw Tucker walking in and immediately ran for his friend, pulling him for a private conversation.

"So?" Danny asked, stars sparkling in his eyes.

"So what?" Tucker looked at Danny.

"What did Sam say?"

"I didn't get the chance to talk to her" Tucker responded.

"Why?" Danny shouted. He grabbed his hair from stress that his friend, the only one he could rely on let him down.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, surprised from Danny's sudden yelling. "Are you yelling at me?"

"Who else am I talking to?" Danny grumpily spoke.

"Oh so you're calling me stupid now?"

"I didn't need to. You all ready figured it out yourself" Danny blurted out from stress.

Tucker blinked at Danny trying to suck in what he said. "Fine! Go talk to Sam yourself without MY help...that is if you could talk to her without making a fool of yourself like you always do!" he beamed. "I may have not talked to Sam, but I still had something to tell you. I heard that Dash asked Sam out and I planned on breaking the news to you, but why would I? May be Sam SHOULD go out with Dash!"

"Tucker," Danny began shocked by his words, "I can't believe you would say that. You're suppose to be my friend...but I was wrong" Danny responded sadly and walked off.

Tucker blinked suddenly realizing what he said. He looked at Danny and planned on running after him but surprisingly someone held him back. He turned around to find Jazz holding his arm tightly. "Jazz what are you-" Tucker murmured.

"I saw what happened. I heard what you said" Jazz spoke.

Tucker sighed disappointingly letting out the sadness that filled his heart. "I never meant to be so rude"

Jazz raised an eyebrow and stared at Tucker with an awkward look. "What do you mean rude?"

"Huh?" Tucker asked confusingly.

"Tucker can't you see?" Jazz stated excitedly.

"See what?" Tucker questioned, trying to find the answer.

Jazz smacked his forehead. "And I thought you were suppose to be the smart one" she thought. "Tucker, you said exactly what you needed to say! Danny needs to know that he can't always rely on you because you won't always be there for him. I understand you two are best friends but there are certain things that he has to do on his own. My little brother won't be so little anymore and he needs to realize that fact that he's the only one whose got his back. True, I'm there to help him, but he has to solve his problems on his own and being a great friend that you are, you helped Danny realize that. Don't think that what you did was wrong. You did what you had to do and now it's up to my brother to do the rest" Jazz remarked.

Tucker opened his mouth in awe. "Wow, I actually feel stupid for once"

Jazz giggled. "And it goes for me as well. I need to except that my brother will be a grown man. Look, he's all ready in love and can you believe he found someone before me?"

Tucker laughed. "You'll find someone"

Jazz smiled and looked at her brother from a distance. "I can't believe he's finally found that one person. I'm so happy for him and Sam. She's a really great girl and Danny only deserves the best and I think those two make a cute pair, don't you think?" Jazz asked. She looked back at Tucker then she twitched her mouth uncomfortably. "Hey speaking of Sam, what do you mean Dash asked her out?"

Act 2: Danny's problems

Danny stared at the floor, drifting away into his thoughts. "I can't believe Tucker said that. First it was Sam who changed her look, then got mad at me so I apologized but she got mad even more and I have no freaking idea why and now Tucker, the ONLY friend or so called friend disses me. What did I do? Am I REALLY a bad person? I mean I'm a ghost a good one to be precise and I work my ass off saving others and this is the thanks I get? WOW, life really is unfair" Danny pondered. "But...what I said was rude and I don't blame Tucker if he's mad at me. But Sam is a whole other story. I just don't get girls...I don't get her! Sam is an independent girl. She could care less what you say but then why did she get mad at me? I know I like her, I'm just unclear if she feels the same way. But if she doesn't then why did she change her look?" Danny mumbled. He held his forehead in confusion. "Ok, all this thinking is seriously starting to give me headaches. But like I was saying why is Sam going through all this? Hmmm let me think" Danny wondered holding his chin up with his index finger. "I remember Tucker calling me shallow, wait I remember he and Sam and even my own sister called me shallow but for a good reason. I suppose I AM...but I'm just not getting the whole puzzle yet, but I'm close!" he yelled deeply into thought. He scanned the classroom looking for any trace of Sam. "AHA!" he shouted aloud. "I know...I think!" he added. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"Is he talking to himself?" Jazz asked.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "Remember he's related to you".

Both of their eyes moved along with Danny's pace as he hurried out of the classroom. Both Jazz and Tucker glanced at one another. "Should we go after him?" Tucker started. "We need to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. You know how he gets when it comes to Sam" Jazz stated and immediately ran after Danny.

Danny scurried out into the hallways looking from left to right and suddenly caught eye of Dash. He walked straight for him. "Dash! Where's Sam?"

Dash stopped in his tracks and glared at Danny. "Are you talking to me?"

"No I'm talking to the ceiling" Danny sarcastically spoke.

Dash looked up. "Cool, the ceiling's name is Dash too?"

Meanwhile Jazz and Tucker were listening to their conversation and Tucker couldn't help but laugh. "Retard!" Tucker giggled.

"No, I was talking to YOU Dash!" Danny said aloud. "Where is Sam?"

"She's in the bathroom fixing herself so she can look good for me?" Dash replied.

Danny stuck his tongue out and so did Jazz and Tucker. "Eww" they all whispered. "Sam would never change for anyone especially for you!" Danny remarked.

"What? What would you know, you geek!" Dash commented.

"It's not about what I know. It's about what you don't!"

Jazz clenched her fist together and cheered. "Yes! You go bro!" she mumbled.

"All I know is that Sam doesn't like you!" Dash stated.

"Well, how do you know she likes you!" Danny snapped.

"If she didn't then why would she hang with me?" Dash shot back.

"She felt sorry for you since you're more stupid than stupid!"

Tucker scratched his head. "Ok, I'm worried. I ACTUALLY understood what Danny just said"

"Are you starting something with me?" Dash walked and pulled Danny's shirt and glared at him.

"Oh it's been on!" Danny glared back.

Jazz and Tucker gave a worried look to one another. The knew it was about to get really messy for Danny so they thought of only one solution. "Should we help?" Tucker gestured.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Operation Go-Get-Sam is on!" Jazz replied excitedly.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N** So, what do you think? I hope it wasn't too bad cause on the next chapter, Jazz and Tucker will go to extreme measures just so Danny doesn't make a fool of himself but the only way to find out is to keep on reading and review! Please and thanks! 


	10. Operation GoGetSam!

**A/N** Whoooooooo! I got my report card and I'm on the accolades...HONORS! My grades in all my subjects are Religion-98, English-95, Math-90, Science-94, and S.S.-94. I'm so happy I passed. To be honest I thought I may have failed but I didn't so that's great! However, I apologize for updating so late! I've been busy with school since I'm in the third and very last trimester so my marks are really important. But now since it's my Easter vacation I have 2 weeks off! See being in a Catholic School has it's advantages! OK, to make up for the lost time I will update EVERYDAY! Aren't you so happy? Hope so since Danny will finally confess how he truly feels about Sam but it won't be easy and the things that Jazz and Tucker will do to make sure that happens. Well just read and find out.

* * *

**True to Your Heart**

Chapter 10- Operation Go-Get-Sam!

Act 1: Jazz Flirts

Tucker nudged Jazz in the elbow trying to get advice on what he was suppose to do to help his misguided, dense, blinded friend Danny. Jazz glanced her pupil to where Tucker stood. She could tell that he needed a plan by the look of ignorance in his eyes. Both of them hid behind the wall that led to the classroom taking a glimpse at Danny every moment whispering quietly so they don't get busted for eavesdropping.

"Jazz I just have one question" Tucker whispered being very cautious that Danny doesn't find him snooping around his friend's business.

"Shoot!" Jazz replied.

"What's Operation Go-Get-Sam?"

Jazz almost pulled her orange hair out from the obvious answer to the question Tucker just asked. "Well, I know I said that Danny has got to do all the confessing of how he truly feels about Sam on his own but I didn't say that we couldn't check how he's doing. Just think of us as his INVISIBLE godparents who watch him very carefully and make sure that he doesn't make a fool out of himself. We'll guide him to make sure he does this thing right. You know how Danny gets when he falls for a girl" Jazz proclaimed.

"All right! So what's the plan?" Tucker awaited excitedly.

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Tucker you need to make sure that you don't say a word to Sam and Danny about this"

"Sure" Tucker answered.

"Promise?" Jazz gestured.

"Promise!" Tucker smiled in return. "So what's plan A?"

Meanwhile Danny and Dash glared at one another. "Fenton I hope you're ready for the greatest beating of your life!" Dash remarked raising his fist.

"Jazz I have an idea!" Tucker suggested who kept his gaze at the two adversaries.

"Good because I couldn't come up with plan A at the moment" Jazz admitted.

"I have a thought but don't get angry" Tucker reassured.

"I don't have a temperamental personality" Jazz announced.

Tucker waved his hands indicating for Jazz to come closer. She knelt down on her knees just as Tucker, coming at eye level with him. "I'm thinking that you should flirt with Dash to divert his attention away from Danny so he could talk to Sam privately without any interruptions" Tucker declared his plan.

"WHAT!" Jazz shouted in revolt. She stood up and crossed her arms together and shook her head vigorously. "You're joking correct?"

Tucker stood up as well and placed his index finger in his lip. "Shhh! Danny might hear us!" he reminded and tilted his head sideways glancing at both foes making sure no one has made the first hit. Tucker jumped back behind the wall and looked straight at Jazz expecting for her to reply to his proposal.

Jazz bit her lower lip and gave a deep regretful sigh. "Fine!" she agreed and walked towards Danny but glanced quickly behind her. "Tucker you owe me for this!" she grilled and walked off.

Act 2: Plan A

Jazz walked as fast as she could towards the two and cleared her throat. With quick reasoning she interrupted her brother's conversation with Dash and blinked sweetly at him.

"Hey guys!" she spoke.

Danny pouted his lip. "Jazz, I'm sorta busy here right now!" he pushed his sister aside.

She turned and winked at Danny. He raised an eyebrow as to what his sister meant.

Dash blinked surprised by Jazz. "Hi" he muttered.

"Oh Dash! Your exactly the kind of man I'm looking for!" Jazz shrieked acting as if she was crazy about him. "You see I need help with something but only a strong man such as yourself can help me" Jazz fingered her wrist nervously. Her eyes looked up at Dash. "Pleeeease! Danny can't do it because look at him. He's just too thin unlike you. Oh my goodness! Look at your huge muscles!" she beckoned.

Danny's mouth dropped from his sister's remark. "What do you mean I'm thin! I could do-" he argued but Jazz kicked him in the leg so he could shut up. "Ouch!" he yelled hugging his knee.

Jazz had stars in her eyes. "Please!" she begged again and circled around Dash touching his arms and feeling his seemingly large muscles.

Dash laughed. "Hah! I know I'm stronger than that puny geek!" Dash insulted. He took his arms and modeled himself like a wrestler with huge abs. He made scrawny faces and groany remarks like a hulk would do. Jazz couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Sure I'll help you" Dash responded and took Jazz by the arm. "We'll settle this another day Fenton!" Dash remarked and walked off.

Danny stood bewildered. "I can't believe my own sister dissed me!" he grumbled but suddenly Tucker pulled him next to the bathroom. "Tucker?" he blinked surprisingly.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Nows your chance to talk to Sam!" Tucker reminded and without thinking pushed Danny inside the girl's locker room.

"What on earth are you doing!" Danny bickered.

"Something you should have done a long time ago!" Tucker replied and closed the door that slapped Danny on the face. "Don't worry I'll guard the door" Tucker's voice echoed behind it.

Danny sighed and finally gave in to the idea. He turned around observing the bathroom. His eyes rolled around in circles and he gave out a loud awe. "So this is what the girls bathroom looks like" he giggled. "I finally got to do what no guy has ever done"

Meanwhile Sam heard all the arguing and went out the door finding Danny inside. "Danny!" she shouted embarrassingly. "What the hell are you doing inside here? Can't you read the sigh? This is a girls room!"

"I told the same thing to Tucker but he refused to listen" Danny replied still observing the structure of the room.

"Why do you look so amazed? This bathroom is exactly like yours" Sam questioned and shook her head off the thought. "Anyway what does Tucker have to do with this?"

"Nothing...it's between us"

"US?" Sam blinked.

"Yeah me and you, you and me. We're a happy family" Danny giggled nervously. "OK that was pathetic. Now I'm singing a barney song" he murmured.

"Last time I checked you weren't being such a great friend. You failed to stick up for me because your girlfriend was with you"

"I know and I'm terribly sorry"

"Sorry? That's it? OMG! Danny can't you see?" Sam furiously shouted.

"I know I was wrong to pick Paulina because you're prettier. But I still don't get why you changed your look for"

"That's it!" Sam concluded.

"That's what?"

"Danny you can't see why I changed my look for?"

Danny placed his index finger in his mouth and thought for a moment. He looked back at Sam and shook his head.

Act 3: Lies, lies, and more lies

Tucker walked back and forth glancing at his watch every second. "What is taking those two so long?" he muttered worriedly. Suddenly Valerie walked in front of him pushing him out of the way but Tucker blocked her path so she walked to the other side and Tucker did the same.

"Umm what are you doing?" Valerie questioned.

"Nothing" Tucker answered.

"I have to use the little ladies room so move" Valerie demanded.

"I can't let you do that" Tucker declared.

"And why not?"

On the other hand, Sam and Danny kept on arguing. "Sam you keep saying I can't see it. But what do you mean? That's why I try to talk to you so I would know"

Sam clenched her fist together. "You should know what I mean Danny. I don't have to tell you anything"

"That's it! I just can't get you! You always expect me to know what your thinking!"

Valerie stared at the door. "I hear screaming. Someone's in there and it sounds like their arguing. Whose inside?"

"Uhh no one! It's just the toilet flushing!" Tucker argued.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart. Toilets don't argue! Now move!" Valerie bickered and tried pushing Tucker away so she could get inside.

On the other side Sam growled in anger. "I've been your best friend for damn 14 years! How can you not know what I would be thinking?"

"Sam I'm a ghost not a mind reader!" Danny revolted.

Valerie gasped in surprise. "Did you hear that? GHOST!" she yelled.

"Hear what?" Tucker spoke.

"First your blind and now your deaf!" Valerie dissed. "Get those ear things!"

"You mean an ear aid" Tucker corrected.

"Whatever!" Valerie insisted to get in.

Inside the bathroom. "Well apparently your also a dense fool!" Sam blurted.

"What did I do?" Danny snapped.

"It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do!"

"Is this a riddle because I really suck at riddles!" Danny proclaimed.

"No! No! No!" Sam walked back and forth.

"Sam can we please talk? I really need to tell you something!"

Tucker began to sweat nervously. "Hurry Danny!" he pondered.

"Let me through or else!" Valerie warned. "I know somethings going on in there!"

"I won't let you!" Tucker argued.

"I know there must be some kind of evil ghost and your protecting it!"

"No!" Tucker answered.

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"But I said yes because I heard someone yelled that they're a ghost. I'm 14 and that may seem old but not THAT old to have my ears lie to me!"

"Well may be you need the ear aid!"

"I'll prove it to you that there IS a ghost in inside!" Valerie said and kicked Tucker in the leg, making him fall off guard and Valerie raced inside. Her eyes widened in awe and her mouth dropped wide open.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** Uh Oh! What will happen now? Will Valerie find out why Danny's in the girl's bathroom and will she find out Danny's secret? Keep reading and find out and please don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	11. Learning to Work together

**A/N** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't know who feels worse...me or the people who waited for me to update! I feel terrible! MY computer broke down, and unlucky for me I had to do a report so I went computer hunting and trust me it takes a hell out of you to be walking from one relatives door to another. AND then I took my math state tests which I think I did HORRIBLE on. Anyway to catch up on many things I went to my H.S. because there was information night and I had to borrow books to read over the summer since we will be taking a test on the first week of school. I have to say taking a test on the first day really pumps things up and I'm looking forward to reading and working on my studies over the summer. The stories are really interesting. The books I bought are The Terminal Man, One Fat Summer, Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and the Red Scarf Girl one book for each subject. Now to sum it all up I'm still kept up with my studies and I truly apologize for being so late on updating. I hope all my reviewers will still be kind enough to review. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 11- Learning to Work together

Act 1: A Wanted Friend

Valerie stood there staring at Danny. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide. She blinked for a moment taking in what her eyes showed her. She pointed straight at the two. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Valerie squeaked looking at Sam expecting an answer.

Sam shook her head. "I-well he" she stuttered. Sam bit her lip uncomfortably. She had no idea what to say to Valerie. As if she could say that Danny was stalking her- then that would get him into big trouble and she didn't want to do that even if she was angry at him...which she still had no clue as to why she would be mad at him if she knew Danny would never have feelings for her like she did for him.

"Well?" Valerie glared at Sam. She tapped her shoes impatiently and crossed her arms, "Answer!"

Right at that moment, Mr. Lancer came rushing down the hallway entering into the bathroom without thinking. "Good heavens! Mr. Fenton this is the girls bathroom! What could you be doing here? You're suppose to be in rehearsal right now!"

"Well, then what are you doing here too Mr. Lancer?" Danny smartly questioned.

Mr. Lancer twitched his lip. "I heard a scream coming from here! I thought something terrible happened!" Mr. Lancer admitted. He shook his head and cleared his throat, "And besides I'm the teacher and...and I better go out of this facility before anyone catches me here" he walked out hiding his red cheeks. Once he walked out he glanced quickly from left to right making sure no other teacher saw him. "All of you follow me to the class. Each one of you will explain everything and trust me it will be a VERY long talk" he announced keeping his eyes at Danny. Once Valerie, Danny and Sam walked out, each one of them stared at Tucker.

"Tucker you said you had everything in control!" Danny scowled under his breath so Mr. Lancer wouldn't hear him. He nudged Tucker in the shoulders, "What the hell were you thinking? Now if I get into more trouble I might get detention!"

"What was I suppose to do? I don't have a bad reputation and never did I receive detention and I tend to keep it that way!" Tucker argued.

On the other hand. Valerie kept her eyes at Sam while she listened to Tucker whine. "Tell me, do you know why he was there? Obviously he wanted to talk with you and I was thinking you were angry at him" Valerie mentioned. Sam didn't answer. Her head was bent down and her eyes kept its gaze on the floor as she walked.

"Although...you didn't say why you were mad at him" Valerie added. In her mind, she knew why Sam wasn't answering any of her questions because Sam really likes Danny and was afraid that if she said anything would cause Danny into trouble. Valerie smacked her forehead and gave a big sigh. "OK, I was just going to tell you that if I knew why Danny would go into the bathroom just so he could talk to you-then I wouldn't snitch on both of you...BUT you don't want to tell me soooo" Valerie teased Sam, knowing that she hit Sam hard in her soft spot.

Mr. Lancer stopped in his tracks causing Sam to bump her face in his back. She glanced at Mr. Lancer. "Oh, er I'm sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going" Sam giggled, while she glared at Valerie.

Valerie noticed Sam staring at her and could tell from her violet eyes that Sam was pleading for her to lie to Mr. Lancer.

"All right. Valerie you come in first" Mr. Lancer instructed. Valerie followed him as she looked at Sam and gave a friendly smirk.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Did Valerie just smile at you" he pointed at Sam. Sam shrugged in response.

Act 2: Tucker's Words of Wisdom

Danny walked back and forth scratching his head impatiently. "What is taking her so long?"

Sam's violet eyes traced Danny's movement as he kept walking. "Stop it. You're making me dizzy"

Danny raised an eyebrow and sat down to the nearest seat. He couldn't argue with Sam-not HER of all people.

"Thanks Sam" Tucker whispered at her because he was about to go crazy looking at Danny so tense like that- it made him worry even more. "So what did both of you talk about?"

"Nothing" Sam responded. She crossed her legs-something that she has never done before.

"Then why did I hear both of you screaming? That's probably why Valerie got suspicious. If both of you just learned to get along" Tucker confessed.

Sam looked at Tucker. She knew he was right...but deep down she just could not help but argue with Danny-it's just that he's too dense or she's just too temperamental. Either one- both of them just couldn't get along.

"Why can't both of you be friends like you used to?" Tucker asked randomly. "Why can't both of you just put away your differences and except each other's imperfections? Why can't both of you just love one another?"

Sam and Danny looked away shocked by Tucker's words...why can't they love one another and stop fighting? WHY? WHY? WHY! Then the door suddenly opened and Valerie walked out smiling at Sam. "All right, he wants both Sam and Danny and Tucker-you're free to go. He said both of us go straight for rehearsals. We're late" she walked passed Tucker.

Sweat rolled down Sam's face. "What if Valerie did tell? If she did then Danny will be in so much trouble! What am I doing to do? What!" she shouted in her mind. Sam slowly walked into the room but noticed that Valerie giggled.

"Don't look so nervous-I didn't do anything" Valerie reassured.

Sam smiled back at Valerie. Never before had she seen Valerie smile. Usually she would always have her temper tantrums about ghosts and how they piss the shit out of her but now she seemed so happy. But why?

Tucker gazed at the two. "Is this some sort of girl thing?"

"Yes it is" Valerie answered. She rolled her eyes towards Tucker, "And you can't know"

Act 3: Mr. Lancer's Request

Inside the room, Mr. Lancer sat on his desk with his chin placed on top of his hands. Danny and Sam both gulped...nervous of what Lancer was going to say.

"Both of you are suppose to get along especially since you two are the lead roles in the play. I'm counting on you and you-" Mr. Lancer pointed at Danny to Sam, "to do great and make this the best play Amity Park has ever had...but the ONLY way for that to happen is for you to get along and that can only happen if I assign an assignment"

"Assignment?" Sam questioned. She didn't expect to receive a punishment since she's doing great in her academics and never once has she ever gotten into trouble by any of the teachers and she wanted to keep that good reputation.

"Yes" Mr. Lancer began standing up from his seat. "I will assign both of you to exploit Shakespeare's wonderful plays which is of course 'Romeo and Juliet' and see why the characters killed themselves all for the meaning of love...yes I want both of you to give me your perspective of what love is. What it means to you, and why it's important. But I don't expect it to be written-I expect it to be said orally. That will ONLY happen if you two work together and spend some time on this along with practicing your lines. I expect you do an EXCELLENT job because if you don't then I will fail BOTH of you"

"What!" Sam yelled in revolt. "I always pass my class...I get good grades! You have no reason to fail me!"

"Ms. Manson...THIS play is very essential to the school to help raise money for the reconstruction of the auditorium...that's why we're having it in Amity Park. The principal made some changes and I have no control over that! The principal decided that the play should be held outside so we need to keep practicing more and more so all of you can become better everyday and I can't have both of you who are the lead characters to argue like this! Do you understand Ms. Manson? Of all my students-You should understand" Lancer pointed his index finger at Sam.

Sam closed her eyes disappointingly. "Yes" she answered. She couldn't but feel responsible for her actions. She should have never fallen in love...it causes nothing but trouble! Damn! She didn't even know what drove her to do this. Now Lancer probably will pick on her and make her feel even worse than she already did. Just the perfect way to lower her self esteem. She had to feel terrible about what Paulina said and now all this was happening. What else can go wrong?

"And Mr. Fenton this goes especially for you! Your grades are falling apart so I advice you spend some time with Sam and study" Mr. Lancer proclaimed.

"Yes" Danny replied.

At least her grades were in tact. Sam looked over at Danny noticing he wasn't paying much attention to Lancer but kept his glance at her. She couldn't help but laugh to herself...yeah that was Danny always lost in his own world.

"All right. You may go to the class and prepare to do your parts"

Danny and Sam walked out of the room half disappointed and half joyful to know that both of them will spend some time together. Just then, Jazz came walking in meeting with both of them.

"Hey Danny what happened?" she asked noticing Danny's gloomy expression.

"Nothing...we JUST received an assignment" Sam recalled.

"Well then better get started" Jazz gestured and walked into Mr. Lancer's room. Jazz couldn't help but show off her cheerful smile. "I Valerie did her part and now I have to do mine" she giggled. Danny noticed his sister's smile and thoughts drifted in his mind.

Act 4: An uncomfortable situation

Sam put on her long dress quickly. All her thoughts were swirling in her head. Define LOVE? How the hell can she do that? She never experienced having a boyfriend, only a crush so what was she going to say? "Never in my life did I think I had to say this but Mr. Lancer assignment is nothing but crap! You can't define love...only feel it. Let it burn though your body and make all the hair in your arm stand up and you feel all jumpy inside like you want to scream your lungs out as your heart race so fast that you can hear the drumbeat in your chest. Dump dump...dump dump" Sam placed her palm on her chest and made beating sounds like her heart. But what does she know? True she loves Danny but she has no clue if he feels the same.

Jazz was standing behind Sam listening her speak to herself. "True you can ONLY feel love" Jazz concluded, "but can you tell if the person you love loves you back?"

Sam turned around surprised that Jazz was eavesdropping on her. She must think she's crazy talking to herself. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Jazz smirked. She walked over to Sam and fixed her dress and hair. She offered a make-up kit and a lip gloss to Sam. "Here I think you'll need this"

Sam looked at the pink shiny liquid inside the long thin cylindrical case. She took it from Jazz and examined it like a forensic scientist observing a dead corpse trying to find clues to solve the case. She stared at Jazz awkwardly. "I don't wear lip gloss especially PINK lip gloss" Sam confessed and even if she did the only reason she wore it so Danny would notice.

Jazz shrugged her shoulders. "Funny, weren't you wearing PINK lip gloss this morning?" Jazz reminded.

"Yes" Sam replied raising an eyebrow. She was busted.

Jazz laughed. "Sam if you're wondering if Danny noticed you then YES he did. It doesn't take you to wear any lip gloss to make him notice you at all girl" Jazz declared, "but you will need that for the scene you're about to do. It's strawberry flavored and Danny loves strawberries" Jazz seductively spoke walking away. She glanced quickly at Sam who was totally bewildered from what she said.

On the other side Danny put on his costume waisting no time. All that was in his mind was the kiss. "Kiss...kiss...kiss" he thought. "What the hell would he do? He didn't know how to kiss. He didn't even know who should make the first move. Should it be him or Sam? Shit!" he yelled. He had no clue! What if his lips gets caught with hers? What if he has a dry mouth and worse of all what if she thinks he has bad breath? Valerie crept behind Danny noticing that he was in a stressed condition.

"Calm down" Valerie insisted placing her hands on Danny's shoulders. "You're going to do fine. Keep a positive attitude"

Danny stared at Valerie. "You're talking to me?" he asked surprised. Why would Valerie suddenly talk to him?

"Is it wrong?"

"No, no, no" Danny shook his head. "Just wondering that's all"

Valerie fixed his costume and handed him winter fresh gum. "Here" she pointed at him, "something to freshen your breath before you make the big move"

Danny took the gum and nodded his head in thanks. He raced off prepared for what's to come. When he was gone Jazz walked to Valerie.

"Everything planned?" Jazz smiled.

"Yeah but I still can't believe that Danny is-" Valerie shook her head in disbelief.

"Me neither but what can we do?"

"Well thanks for telling me earlier. If I didn't know then I would have kicked his ass good"

Jazz laughed from Valerie's remark. "He can be very stupid at times"

Valerie turned to face Jazz and smiled. "But you must be so proud of him"

Danny ran across the room and stood in his position. He could feel Lancer's eyes staring right through him and he really did feel that he was a ghost.

"OK! In your places!" Lancer ordered, "We'll start from the kiss!"

That signaled Sam to walk slowly to her spot. Danny laid on the floor pretending to be dead. "Oh thy shall not be alone! Thou shall be with thee forever as promised and now I shall prove it by taking this knife thus thrusting it into my flesh and feel nothing but the anguish and pain inside my heart as I slowly return to you my love" Sam spoke thoroughly.

"Whoa she's good" Danny thought with his eyes closed. She fell on her knees and knelt beside Danny holding his head in her palm. Her violet eyes stared at his face and from that moment she noticed how hot Danny looked. Strange that she didn't notice it before. Then her heart started to race, sweat dripping her face. Her lungs felt like it was being smashed together. She couldn't breathe! Why was this happening? She closed her eyes as her face moved towards Danny's and as her lips barely touched his own.

"This is it!" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny's eyes opened and took a glimpse of Sam as she came closer and closer. How her face was so beautiful. Her skin so smooth so radiant that he wanted to feel it with his own hands. He really wanted to and he also wanted to feel the warmth of her lips to his own. How her tongue wraps around his and as they play roller coaster with their tongues swirling and going around. How their saliva mixed with eathother and how seductive it was to be with that girl you love. OH! He couldn't take it! He needed to kiss her NOW! And he did.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** I know I'm evil doing this to all of you...cutting the story short so you all will die with suspense! But please review! Review! PLEASE! Oh and by the way I have NEVER kissed a guy in the lips nor did I ever have a boyfriend so I'm just writing this with creative imagination! If it's bad please give suggestions! OH and one more thing...what did Jazz tell Valerie that's making Valerie so...nice? Read and find out! 


	12. Second Guesses

**A/N** Count the days that I've been secluded from the computer- more than a week after school finished! SCHOOL IS FINISHED! I graduated 8th grade, received my diploma and other certificates. I'm in the honors! WHOOT! I received a special academic pin in science; received another certificate regarding the 3 women chosen for the highest average and scholarship programs from Saint Johns University! I'm very happy at the most but very aggravated from the fact that I didn't get my laptop yet! I've been waiting to get it so I'll be able to update every day since it won't be so damn slow as my current software I'm using now. So from all the impatience I endured I went to my niece's house and wrote chapter 13 in her computer! Thank God I have many more cousins than all my fingers and toes put together. Anyway a MILLION SORRIES! I truly apologize for not updating ASAP! Don't kill me or else I won't be able to continue this story! Well the point is that I hope you understand my point given here.

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 12- Second Guesses

Act 1: Inside a Deluded Girl's Mind

Sam laid on her bed staring at the violet colored ceiling with posters of famous rocks groups mostly ones that wouldn't interest a normal girl due to the thick make up the singers would put on and dark clothes that made it seem that the world was as dark as a void whole formed in the outer depths of space. "Wow, I sound really pathetic" Sam mumbled. "I mean why am I laying here thinking about that stupid air headed deluded and not to mention dense boy also known as my best friend Danny Fenton? OK so he kissed me but that was just a fake kiss right? We were practicing, rehearsing for our play. IT WAS A FUCKING FAKE OUT MAKE OUT! But...but why do I feel that it was more than that? DAMN! WHY CAN'T THEY HAVE A GUIDE FOR GIRLS WHO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT STUPID, WASTE OF BREATH AND NOT TO MENTION HEART BREAKING WORD L-O-V-E? IT WOULD REALLY, TRULY, HONESTLY HELP ME!" Sam growled. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and turned her attention to it.

"Sam is everything alright? I heard you screaming. You sound like you're in pain! Is it the time of the month?" Mrs. Manson's voice echoed beyond the door.

"No !" Sam quickly responded.

"Are you sure?"

"No!"

"What? Then what's wrong?" Mrs. Manson continued to ask. Her voice filled with worry. "Ever since you came home from rehearsal you ran upstairs and locked yourself in your room. You missed your favorite show, you know about the thing about the uh where people um er..." Mrs. Manson tried to find the words to finish her sentence but Sam finished it for her.

"It's the Poetry Club. Every night people hold poetry contests about life or some sort and tonight was the special Doom and Gloom Show where Goths would recite about what they see in life and air it live. It's very interesting, since all they talk about is how the world should refine itself from its sins due to people who pollute it with disturbing images of death, anger, and hatred" Sam concluded. She buried her face in her pillow and continued to seclude herself from her surroundings.

Mrs. Manson gave a low chuckle. "Yes, that's right. Well my point is you NEVER miss that show. NEVER, especially since that's the type of thing you would like to watch and since you didn't...well I'm worried"

"Fine, I'm OK, nothing's wrong and life is full of pink clouds and colorful rainbows. There, you satisfied?" Sam sarcastically replied.

Without responding Mrs. Manson opened the door to Sam's room and walked over to her daughter's bed. She gently placed her hand on Sam's black hair. "Is it Danny?"

Sam's eyes rolled towards her mother and then she looked away, indicating that was a matter she didn't want to discuss at the moment.

"I sorta found out when he kept calling you and you wouldn't answer his call. Before, whenever I would pick up the phone, you would say to hang up since it was for you. Now, it's different. Sam, not only that, but I can see that you've changed your appearance. From Gothic...to not" Mrs. Manson examined Sam's attire. "Last I knew you hated pink, wearing skirts and wait did I mention lip gloss?" Mrs. Manson added. Her words rolled out of her mouth like a roller coaster that went round and round and round that would never stop. It made her dizzy and so damn crazy!

Sam couldn't take anymore stress. "FINE! YOU WIN!" she gave in and sat up from her bed. "TODAY WE WERE REHEARSING FOR THE PLAY AND ME AND DANNY HAD TO DO THE SCENE WHERE ROMEO AND JULIET DO THEIR KISS! SO YEAH, HE KISSED ME! BUT IT'S NOT ONLY THAT, I LIKE DANNY! I MIGHT EVEN SAY LOVE HIM! I DO! AND FOR ME TO JUST KISS HIM LIKE THAT WITHOUT FEELING ANYTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! I ONLY WANT HIM TO KISS ME IF FEELS THE SAME WAY I DO! HOWEVER, I CAN'T TELL SINCE HE'S DEAD OVER PAULINA AND I THOUGHT IF I LOOKED MORE LIKE HER DANNY MIGHT SEE SOMETHING IN ME THAT HE SEES IN PAULINA, WHICH BY THE WAY I STILL DON'T GET BECAUSE WHAT WOULD DANNY SEE IN PAULINA EXCEPT HER FLAT STOMACH AND GOOD LOOKING FINE BODY! BOYS ARE SO DAMN DENSE!" Sam finally admitted!

Mrs. Manson's eyes widened in surprise. "OK! OK! Breathe!"

Sam took a deep breathe. "So that's why I'm so pissed! I have no clue what that kiss meant, if it even meant anything!"

"Tell me Samantha" Mrs. Manson paused, "What did that kiss mean to you?"

Sam's cheeks gleamed with redness. She had never thought about what that kiss meant for HER. She was too busy thinking what Danny thought of their special "moment". "Well...umm to be honest, it felt _good_" Sam confided in her mother. STUPID! How can she say that it felt good? It didn't even sound right! Now her mother might ban her from seeing Danny again from what she said. Her dear mother might think that Danny was molesting her daughter.

Instead of yelling over Sam's words of explanation she laughed awfully loud. "GOOD GRACIOUS! SAMANTHA!"

Sam looked at her mother as if she was on crack. "Umm are you having a heart attack?

"No!"

"Uhh are you on crack?" Sam asked openly.

"No!"

"OK, well stop laughing at me! I already feel confused! I don't need to feel stupid!"

"Fine then I'm not on drugs. I'm just acting like my crazy self! There, you happy?" Mrs. Manson replied, refraining to how Sam responded to her question before.

"Very funny" Sam mocked.

"It _is" _Mrs. Manson jerked."I'll be serious. I was laughing not because I'm crazy but because you're obviously in love dear! I was waiting for you to admit the fact that Danny is definitely the one for you" she pointed. "I can tell you're in love with him and if you want to find out if he is as crazy for you as you are for him, ask him straight up!"

"Straight up? Mom have you been watching those music television shows?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe"

"You're scaring me"

"No, dear, you're scaring me with your depressing moments. I just don't want to see you like this. Just talk to Danny since he IS your best friend even after your argument, and tell him how you truly, honestly feel"

"Fine" Sam finally gave in.

"Honesty is the key" Mrs. Manson reminded and kissed her daughter in the forehead. "Dinner is ready for you downstairs"

Act 2: Advice

Sam hurried over to the phone and dialed at light speed.

"Hello?" a girl's voice echoed over the phone.

"Umm...hello" Sam's voice stammered.

"Oh hey Sam!" the girl immediately recognized her voice. "Danny isn't here. He's going over to the hospital to visit Paulina but trust me he didn't want to and if he had another choice he wouldn't even talk to her but you know life is tough so you have to understand. He doesn't like her so..."

"Jazz!" Sam called. "I didn't call to speak with Danny, I called to speak with you and talk about Danny"

"Oh I see. A little girl on girl talk"

"Er,yeah" Sam hesitated to answer. "I have to know, what does Danny see in Paulina?"

"Nothing. At first Danny just liked her because she was basically pretty but looks can't buy everything. That's what I say"

"Oh and umm what did Danny see in me?"

Jazz thought for a moment. "Sam it's not what Danny _did _see in you, it's what he _does _see in you. I know we're talking about my brother's opinion here, but just to add, I think you look better when you're Gothic instead of being the pretty princess because in truth you're beautiful just the way you are and if you want to know if Danny feels the same, talk to him in person. That's all the advice I can give"

"Thanks Jazz" Sam smiled. Tears slowly strolled down her cheeks.

"No problem"

Act 3: Date with Destiny

Sam rushed to the hospital not to see Paulina but to look for Danny, She was finally going to do it. She was finally going to admit her true feelings. She raced to go to the elevators and received a surprise. Once she entered the elevator, she met up with Dash.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Dash intriguingly asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"Oh I just came to visit Paulina"

"Uh huh" Sam replied with no interest as to hear that girl's name.

"Why are you here?"

"It's for me to know and for you to mind your own business" Sam mumbled and walked past Dash and went down the hallway towards Paulina's room. Her true intention was to see Danny and not to see her. However, Dash tagged along.

"Sam hold on! I wanted to ask you something!" Dash recalled.

"What?"

"Did you wonder why Paulina called Danny? Well if you didn't know, there's a fair this following weekend and since Paulina will be set free from the hospital tomorrow, she was planning on asking Danny to go with her. So if she's asking him, can I ask you to go to the fair with me?"

Just at that moment, Danny came out of the room with Paulina holding onto him as she struggled with her crutches. "Oh, it's Sam!" Paulina giggled.

"You know my name?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Paulina laughed.

"Because you can't even pronounce paranoid without mistaking it with the word Prada" Sam teased. She turned her attention towards Danny. "Can I talk to you?" they both asked together. "Sure" the both responded.

Danny handed Paulina's hand over to Dash so he could help her carry her own weight. "Mind if you take her? Thanks" and he hurried with Sam.

"Need help?" Dash reluctantly questioned Paulina.

"No! I can walk on my own!" Paulina argued and took her crutches. She started limping towards her room. "What could they possibly be talking about?" Paulina thought.

In the hallways Sam and Danny were busy conversing. "You said what!" Sam squealed with anger.

"Yes" Danny meekly replied.

"Why?"

"To make her shut up! Look, Sam I had the every intention in asking you out but since Paulina begged and begged I had to say yes. It was the only way to shut her fat lips"

Sam giggled from the remark. "You noticed that too?"

"Yeah" Danny smiled. He felt good in making Sam laugh again. It's been awhile since they joked around. "However, there's a catch. I only said yes to Paulina if we went on a double date and since I thought Dash would want to ask you out to the fair, I thought why not come with me and Paulina? So you know, both of us can talk. I really have something important to say"

"So do I, but how did you know Dash will ask me out?"

"Guys intuition" Danny laughed.

"Fine!" Sam agreed. "I'll see you there and one more thing, did you notice Paulina's gaining some extra beef? I think she's been staying in the hospital too long and has been busy eating all the food"

"That's all she could do- eat since her room mate is an old lady, she can't have the t.v. on too loud or the lady will have a hissy fit"

"Hissy fit?"

"Yeah. I read some crap about it in Paulina's magazine"

"You read magazines?" Sam asked unknowingly.

"I wanted to check out the Poetry Contest since tonight was their special Doom and Gloom Show and I didn't want to miss it. I know you're into that so I wanted to see what you found interesting about it, well since you're my friend" Danny sweetly added.

"Friend". The word circulated in Sam's head. Could it actually be possible that both of them can get over their argument and move on...move on to being more than just _friends_?

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N **I know what you're thinking. The Doom and Gloom Show is a gay ass name but I was in a rush and I couldn't get much advice from people who were too busy yelling and screaming in my ears. I'm sleeping over and these people here are just beyond crazy! My friend keeps singing Eminem's new song "Ass like that" and I'm starting to get irritated. He can't even sing! Well I hope you understand the situation I'm under in. I'm hoping I survive so until then,wait for the next chapter! Remember Patience is a Virtue! 


	13. More Than Just Friends

**A/N** I may have good news for you depending if you truly enjoy this story. I received a laptop as a gift from my uncle so I'm able to update everyday or when I'm available which is everyday since I haven't started classes yet. BUT, to be honest I'm not happy at all. I wanted my OWN laptop which meant I wanted to buy it on my own with my parents of course since I'm only 14 and I don't have hundreds of money to afford such equipment. I'm grateful for my uncle's gift. I appreciate that he gave me it to me but I had other plans. I was thinking of buying my very own, and doing whatever I want with it but with this laptop I feel that it really isn't mine, but my uncle. Anyway, I shall continue with my story for all who have been waiting for me to update.

* * *

**True To Your Heart**  
Chapter 13- More Than Just Friends

Act 1: Good Ol' Sam

Sam looked at the mirror quite satisfied with her attire. She wore purple velvet top that had a trimmed flap that went across her chest and only reached her arms half way. The top was short revealing her flat stomach. Her smile broadened. She just realized how much she liked her figure. Under the top, she wore a white top that was tied behind her neck. As for the rest of her clothing- Sam wore a short black skirt with purple knots on both sides tied together including matching white fish net stalkings with black shoes to go with it. Sam twirled around the mirror observing her look. Her skirt swayed gracefully with her movement. She giggled as she stared at her reflection. Never before did she realize how truly beautiful she is and without wearing pink! She stuck her tongue in disgust. Pink was never her color anyway. It was meant for more perky girls, stuck up snotty nose bitches like...say Paulina? Sam smacked herself from the thought. She just couldn't understand why she was so happy. Was it because that Danny and her were friends...again? First of all since when was she mad at him? She just wanted him to realize who his true friends were and who really cared for him and that love doesn't come packed in a full package. She wanted Danny to realize that on his own and going to the fair with him tonight was to prove whether or not Danny finally got it. She smacked herself again. Why the hell was she OK with the fact that Danny asked Paulina out? Is it called girls intuition? "I don't believe in that crap" Sam muttered.

"Maybe because you trust him more than you think" someone suggested behind Sam. She quickly turned and found her mom standing in the doorway of her room.

"What?" Sam replied. Apparently that was all she could think of saying.

"You're in love. It's natural for you to trust someone you think that's right for you. Trust is definitely the main key to making a relationship work. Good or bad you're suppose to trust your spouse no matter what. Why? Because you l-o-v-e him"

Sam nodded from the statement her mother made. " Trust " she thought. She ran and hugged her mother. Sam was grateful to have such a caring mother. She had no clue what she would do without her mom to guide her.

"Oh and by the way, I love your clothing. It has that flashy look that gets your attention"

"Thanks mom" Sam sighed.

"No problem. I'm just glad to have my good ol' Sam back"

Act 2: Ummm...what?

"Sam...I really like you"

"Sam I really like you like you"

"Sam I really like you more than you think I like you?" Danny repeated over and over again as he spoke to his reflection.

Tucker took off his hat in frustration. "Can you say something other than like? I'm starting to dis -like that word"

"What do you want me to say?" Danny pouted. "I can't think of anything else. I just wanna impress her! But...but I can't find the words to say"

"OK, first comes first, do you know what you're going to say to Paulina?" Tucker reminded.

"It's today or never. It's the only reason why I agreed to take Paulina to the fair"

"Good, now let's work on your speech here" Tucker smiled. "OK, so you want to impress Sam right?"

"That's the plan"

"Say something romantic" Tucker suggested. He knelt on one knee as in the play where Romeo was talking to Juliet and vowing his everlasting love. "Oh Juliet, Juliet, where art thou Juliet? My heart seeks for ye, as I can't stand to be alone in this lonely world without your magnificent presence that yonder in this dark void? Can you not see, that I truly love you? Does my voice not speak the truth that was with held in the shadows of my heart?"

Danny stared dumbfoundedly at Tucker. "Yeah, that would be good to say if we were rehearsing for the play but that's over. And, NO I'm not playing Romeo here. It's reality. Sam isn't Juliet and I'm not Romeo. It's real life and what I say has got to be so good that she understands how I really feel about her and no script can do that, or lines that can make up the words to tell her how much Sam is the love of my life"

"Then why don't you just say what you just said" a voice called out from above. The boys looked up and found Jazz on the stairway to the basement where their lab was.

"Ummm...what?" Danny recalled confused.

"I said why don't you just tell Sam how you feel from the bottom of your heart? Say how you truly feel. Just go with the flow. You don't have to be romantic because if I know Sam, which I do, just be real with her. That's all she's looking for"

"Thanks sis" Danny said. That one word meant everything for Jazz for she knew how Danny felt about her advices. He loved her for being so supportive and that one word could just say it all.

Act 3: Reasons, explanations...and crap

Danny gave a deep sigh as he stood in the front door of Sam's house. He was about to knock but the door suddenly opened. His eyes widened in awe as he stared at Sam. She wasn't wearing pink! It surprised him. She was wearing purple and black again! The usual colors her attire would be. But in some way Sam did look different. Her clothing was a bit more flashy. Not the normal thing that Gothics would wear. It was...original and cool and the real Sam.

"Hey Danny" Sam was the first to talk, "Where are the other two?"

"They said we'll meet them at the fair" Danny answered. "Anyway, I really like your outfit. It has that flashy look that gathers people's attention"

"Thanks" Sam giggled. Looking back, she remembered that was what her mother said.

"Have fun you two!" Sam's mother called from behind. "And don't forget... trust . Just tell him the truth" she whispered towards Sam and winked at her daughter before letting her go.

As Danny and Sam walked, they were both suck into each others conversations keeping themselves occupied with one anothers company.

"Sam..."Danny paused taking in deep breaths as he said her name, "I have to tell you something" Danny stated.

"Yes?" Sam responded. Her heart was racing faster with each passing moment. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Danny was going to say. She wanted to hear how he felt, what he thinks of her, everything. She was excited to listen to him speak, yet afraid of getting hurt. Trust was the key and she needed to trust Danny to know that he wouldn't hurt her.

"It's about Paulina"

"Oh..." Sam coldly said. "OK, he's just starting. Maybe he has something more important to say other than that girl's name" Sam thought. "Go on" she urged, but deep in her mind she really didn't want to talk about Paulina. Yes, Danny's date was Paulina, but she could trust him enough that he agreed to be for a good reason. Trust, trust...trust was the key.

"Mostly everyone knew that I liked Paulina and you always asked me what I saw in her. I guess you knew the answer. It was because of her looks, her popularity and all that bunch of crap"

"Like d ?" Sam thought. "If there was any subject Sam kicked ass in, it was English and she knew that adding 'd' to any word means past tense so Danny doesn't like Paulina. YES! YES! YES!"

"You thought about what I saw in Paulina and what you thought you lacked in yourself. Sam, you are wrong. Paulina was the one lacking everything- the personality, the feelings, the brains, and the heart. I realize that the reason why you changed your appearance is because you believed that if you were to look like Paulina I would start liking you, right?"

Sam laughed hysterically inside. "Lacking the brains. Hell sure Danny was right! She was so into what he was saying that she didn't pay attention to what her reply would be"

"Again you are wrong Sam" Danny continued. "I didn't need to start liking you if I already had feelings for you in the beginning"

Sam wanted to faint...well faint in Danny's arms. She felt like she was in a dream! Was Danny really saying this?

Danny stopped in his tracks and stared at Sam. He took her hands and held it tightly. Sam blushed like a damn apple. He was holding her hands! The love of her life is holding her hands! OH, CUPID, YOUR ARROW HAS INDEED SHOT THE RIGHT ASS!

"Before I say anything else, I must confess to Paulina that I don't like her. Not the way I used to think I did. My heart is taken and that's why I agreed to take her to the fair. It wouldn't be right for me to leave her hanging. I'm not as stupid, but I am more kind. Please understand Sam. Believe it or not, I wish I could choke Dash since he asked you to the fair but I also believe that you would confess and tell him that you don't like him either. I know so, I can tell. You never liked to be pushed into a crowd you know you don't belong in. They are too preppy for you anyway. However, it is up to you to do it. I'm not going to force you but this is something I must do"

Sam stared at Danny, speechless, bewildered, astonished, in awe. Words circulated in her mind. What to say? What is there to say? She was so darn flabbergasted. It is true that Danny cared for her and she wanted to hear him say it so badly. Those 3 damn words- I LOVE YOU! But she has to wait, she needs to wait because Danny must do something before anything else. He trusted her enough to let her go with Dash just so he can clear things up with Paulina and now she must do the same in return.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** WOW...guess what time it is? 12:22 A.M. that I finished writing this story. I'm dizzy and my head hurts but I stood to the pain just for the people out there waiting for me to update! Sorry, to keep you waiting! 


	14. Love, Hate, Anger, Trust

**A/N** Thanks for the awesome reviews! It just gives me the strength to update more and more! I thought allot about my story and I keep thinking why I haven't received a flame- not that I want to! NO! It's just that I think my story is a little ummm...weird, or stupid? Anyway, I'm stuck with my opinion. I'm just thanking ALL of you who reviewed and said so many amazing things I couldn't imagine someone telling me. So, if you like this story, how about reading a story I wrote on my own? It's a story I made up.The link is fictionpress dot com and just add mypen name which you already know.If you like to read it, please don't forget to review!

* * *

**True To Your Heart**

Chapter 14- Love, Hate, Anger, and Trust

Act 1: The Real Meaning of Love

Sam nodded her head slowly as she tried sucking in everything that Danny was telling her. In her mind, thoughts, feelings were jumbling together. Everything was getting mixed up and now that Danny has told his feelings towards her, what could she say? What can she say? She remembered all those times she had fought with Danny. The time where he got seriously into trouble by Mr. Lancer. The time he was caught in the girls bathroom, and the time she refused to believe her when she told him that Paulina didn't like him at all. He was just using him and Sam wondered if Danny figured that out. However, Sam got even with him when she didn't believe that Danny liked her. But now...it's different. Things have changed and right now she needed to tell Dash that she didn't go for air-headed imbeciles like him and then finally confess her feelings towards the man she loves! "What to say! What to say!" Sam shouted to herself. Sam shook her head, blocking any more thoughts in her mind. Snapping back to reality, Sam finally noticed that Danny was still holding her hand.

"_Trust_ me" Danny whispered.

There it goes again. Trust. That was something she could do. Danny was her best friend. She needed to trust him. But, thinking it over and over again, Sam realized that she trusted him only as a friend, however trusting him more than that would be very difficult. Who knows what could happen? Paulina was a very deceptive, naive, persuasive girl. She could easily fool Danny because even she knew that when it comes to girls Danny was completely lost.

"OK" Sam answered insecurely. She smiled trying to assure to Danny that she trusted him to confess how he REALLY felt about Paulina.

The small moment between the two was soon interrupted but none other than Paulina who was standing next to Dash, prying into their conversation. "Danny! I've been waiting so long for you! Look, we are about to ride The Love Tunnel! Don't keep me waiting much longer!" Pauline whined as she struggled with her crutches.

"Yeah Fenton! Look at the line!" Dash added. Both Sam and Danny turned their heads to the long murmuring crowds that awaited behind Paulina.

"My papi gave me special tickets so I could be first in line. He said that the handicap must be treated **extra **special!" Paulina giggled flashing two tickets in her hands that rested on top of the crutches.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhht. For the special" Sam repeated. "For the retarded" she mumbled so no one could hear her rude comment.

Dash gazed upon Sam as he stood there in awe. "I like your outfit. It's real cool!" Dash began, "I like the way the purple and black matches"

Danny blinked trying to push in the feeling of smacking Dash in the face. Didn't he know that Sam always wear purple and black? She's Gothic, yet he always made fun of her for that and just thinking about it- Danny didn't defend her much. He didn't defend her when Paulina made fun of Sam, right in her face! He didn't do anything! NOTHING at all! BUT now it's different. Something inside of him is telling him that things were going to change for the better. Step one was confessing his feeling towards Sam, the second step is making sure Paulina feels nothing for him, and the third step- the grand finale...is kissing Sam in the play to once and for all prove to her that he was sorry for being a stupid, dense, air headed imbecile and will promise to be his Romeo forever.

"Yeah nice" Paulina cleared her throat as if having difficulty agreeing that Sam ACTUALLY looked cool. "Pink wasn't your color anyway" Paulina smiled. "Let's go Danny" she pointed at the ride.

Danny did as he was told and followed Paulina preparing himself for what is to come.

Dash came over to Sam nervously. "I guess we should go in too" he suggested.

"Yeah. I have something to tell you Dash" Sam agreed and went in the ride.

Act 2: Secret Crush

Danny helped Paulina into the ride by taking her hand and helping her on board the swan shaped boat. It was colored white designed with pink hearts that dotted the side. The seats were just big enough for two people to sit in, however Danny found it difficult sitting next to Paulina since she had crutches to hold. Being such a kind person, he offered to hold the two long crutches for Paulina, noticing that she had trouble fitting in the sit without hurting her bandaged ankle.

"Thank you Danny!" Paulina smiled as he took her crutches. She made herself comfortable as she sat in the warm fluffy seat next to him.

Slowly, the swan moved gracefully with the sway of the water as it moved forward into the dark tunnel. Inside, the dark room was suddenly filled with a dim pink light that flashed on and off as it showed off the different designs in the tunnel. One design was a picture of a couple sitting on the edge of the cliff, holding one anothers hands and at that moment, slow, romantic music started to play. Above the two, the ceiling darkened as it portrayed night time and the stars slowly appeared one by one. After the stars were formed, Paulina pointed at each one and spelled the words loudly.

"I Love you" Paulina softly whispered as the stars directed in each point spelling out the three words.

Paulina turned to Danny smiling at his presence. He noticed it, and he wanted to return the so called friendly smile but he wasn't there to enjoy the view. He had to confess something to Paulina. "I've always wanted to ask you something" Danny started, "I didn't get a full response from you and now I ask you face to face and I want the truth" he declared.

Paulina sighed in reply. "I have something to tell you too"

"Do you really like me?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes...at first but because I only looked at your features. Now that I think about it, I never liked you at all. In truth, I think you are very rude, selfish, and all you can ever think about is yourself" Danny stated, "If you are planning something to break me and Sam apart...it won't work! I don't like you and I never will. The only reason I agreed to take you to the fair is NOT because I feel anything for you but to tell you the truth. I'm sorry that you got hurt but further on, you are on your own. I have someone I consider very important to me but I let her down, embarrassed her, hurt her, all because of you! The mere thought that I actually liked wasn't real! And I regret every single second that I wasn't with Sam, and I regret that I didn't take her word that you were just using me as part of your pawn!" Danny confessed. All the regret, hate, sadness, and anger that fumed his chest was now gone. He felt better that he finally said what he intended to say. He knew the difference from love, hate, anger, and trust. He felt that Sam was to be trusted and he knew he loves her. The hate and anger in their feud was gone. The stress about whether he liked Sam or Paulina or even both was now clear to him! He felt so free at last!

Paulina's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts. "I prove my point! You DO love her and I knew that from the beginning" Paulina confessed, "I know that I've been bitchy to everyone and to be all honest I liked staying at the hospital since I got to watch my soap operas plus the food but now I must wear this stupid crutches for another week until my ankle heals. It's so uncool! But I thought it was more weird when you just couldn't tell me how you felt Danny. I mean if you didn't like me that was fine because I didn't like you either. I wanted to get Sam jealous" Paulina remarked, "And I did a good job! My heart is taken"

"By Dash?" Danny guessed raising an eyebrow.

"Eww!" Paulina stuck her tongue out. "Totally not! Dash is good as a friend like the way these capri fits me perfectly"

"Uh huh"

"I'm in love with Ghost Boy!" Paulina giggled. Her eyes were filled with hearts as she doze off into her imagination. Danny wanted to hysterically laugh out loud. If Paulina knew that he was the Ghost Boy, she would probably never let him go, but he thought, some secrets are better left unknown. The ride finally reached an end when a bright light was seen down the tunnel. Danny smiled at his accomplishment. Ghost Boy does his job saving the world from paranormal activities and now Danny must take over part time. He must do the most difficult thing a guy can ever do- ask a girl out.

Act 3: Sam's Confession, Dash's Heartbreak

The swan slowly moved through the shallow water while both Sam and Dash sat quietly enjoying the scenery.

"Sam" Dash recalled, clearing his throat. "I know I may not be the smartest guy in the world. My grades stink, and I'm a big jerk, but I just like to say that you're the exact opposite. Sam you're like soooo smart, and your grades don't stink, and you aren't a jerk. I guess I could learn allot from you so I'm asking...would you be my girlfriend for real this time? Fenton isn't here so I'm not making him jealous"

Sam whistled at his statement. For once, Dash said the most smartest thing he could ever say...in his whole life! This is a once in a lifetime chance. Since when did Dash like someone else other than himself?

"Why do you even like me? I know that you started to look at me differently when I changed my look! Practically everyone did"

"You changed because you love someone and I want to do the same thing. You showed me that people can change"

"You know I love someone already, Dash" said Sam, stating the obvious.

"Fenton right?"

Sam rolled her eyes away, indicating he was right.

"I know it's him" Dash took in a deep breath. "What do you see in him?"

Sam turned her head towards Dash and stared at him with her violet eyes. "I see someone I can trust, and love. I see someone who I can depend when I need help. I see a person that I can really care for"

"And what do you see in me?"

Sam gave a deep breath. "I think you're a jerk, who's full of himself and thinks that the world revolves around him!"

"Ouch!" Dash retorted as he shrugged his shoulders from the comment he just heard.

"But...I also see someone who can change"

"Really?" Dash's smile broadened with hope.

"Someone who can look at things differently, but someone not for me. I don't like you Dash. My heart is taken. However, I'm sure you will find what you're looking for"

"Sam..." Dash sniffed as his voice went low. "Do you also see a friend?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yes"

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N** I think this chapter goes back and refrains from what has happened in the past. I hope it's really good because this story is about to end. I'm sorry to say it, but I have been on this story for 5 months and for those times- I received the best reviews ever! Thanks to everyone! 


	15. The True Meaning of Love

**A/N: You can't imagine how grateful I am for receiving 100+ reviews! All of you have been helpful in every way possible to make this a good story. However, despite such a good story, it will have to reach an end. I think after this one, it will finally be over. My love for Danny Phantom won't change but I decided I will focus on other cartoons as well and see how my writing will progress with other shows. But so far so good. Anyway, I received a flame! Agh! And it was for not stating a disclaimer so I wrote one in chapter 1. It says the usual things, but if you want to know, I suggest you go back and read it. Asides from that, I really need to finish this story before I leave. Yes, I'm going on vacation in August so I'm trying to finish my h.w. for my High School so I'm late in updating. Forgive me and I hope everyone can understand.

* * *

**

**True to Your Heart**

Chapter 15- The True Meaning of Love

Act 1: A teacher and also a friend

Sam stood in front of the open stage that was being set up for the play that was held that night. The workers slowly carried a large bilboard that was decorated with stripes of buildings. This bilboard was one of the settings in the play. There were 14 billboards in total, portraying each scene that the characters rehearsed. Sam sighed deeply. Tonight was the night, and in truth, she was dead nervous. The other day, she had an actual conversation with Dash and she hoped that would change everything between them. The same went for Danny and Paulina. Danny didn't say much about his conversation with Paulina maybe because there was no importance of it. If Danny didn't say anything, it was probably nothing to worry about. Sam trusted him enough that he would say the truth. She _trusts_ Danny.

"No, a little to the side!" Mr. Lancer spat. He swayed his left arm to the side pointing to where the workers should place the bilboard. "At the center...wait just a little bit to the side. No! The left not the right!" Lancer directed. Sam looked at her teacher. Obviously, he was more nervous than she was. Who wouldn't be? Because of the incident at the school, the play had to be in Amity Park, in public! Lancer didn't want to cancel this play because it meant so much for him and in the end it will mean more for her and Danny. It will be the night of their _kiss_. The last one didn't count because it was rehearsal, however now things were different. Sam really hoped that this kiss would be _real._

"Relax, Mr. Lancer" Sam reassured. She stood by him and patted his back in comfort. It felt a little odd to have a conversation with your teacher about other things rather than your grades.

"Sam, you're here?" Lancer blinked in surprise. He was caught up in instructing the workers that he didn't notice his student. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking at the stage" Sam said.

"But, it isn't finished yet. There are a few things needed to be done first" Lancer spoke. "Anyway, don't bother about that. So, you can't wait for tonight hmm?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not anxious" Sam replied, "This play means so much to you doesn't it Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer didn't respond as he stared at his student.

"It means allot for me and Danny as well. It means allot for many people, not just you so the play will go great...I know it" Sam continued, "I didn't just come here to look at the stage, but to tell you what I discovered about love"

Lancer crossed his arms and smiled with interest. "Go on"

"Love is both knowing and feeling that you can trust someone. Love doesn't come quickly because it isn't something you just want. It has to be something you feel. Both mind and heart tells you that you're in love. Love is giving, giving yourself to someone else. Knowing that you have someone there to talk to, to be with, to stay with and to forever hold in your arms and help you when you know the rest of the world won't. Just that one person can do so much for you. Love is beyond anything. True, when you love, you get hurt but when you love, you trust that person enough not to hurt you. Trust, which is something that is hard to build. It takes months, years, and even challenges to know who you can actually trust. To love is to rust, and to trust is to believe that special someone will always be there, now and forever"

Lancer stood dumbfounded. There were no words to express how he felt.

"And Mr. Lancer, by this play, you were able to help me realize what love can give me. I hope the same thing for Danny"

Tears rolled down Lancer's eyes. Without knowing it, he hugged Sam. "Oh, my Jesus, son of Mary, wife of Joseph! Forget the report! You receive and automatic A!"

Sam hugged her teacher back. Who knew that befriending your teacher was actually...nice.

"You have no idea how happy I am! Now all my butterflies are gone! I believe the play will go well! Thank you Sam Manson!"

Act 2: Danny's Troubles

Later that day, Tucker paced around Danny's room. Sweat rolled down his face. He wiped them quickly. His teeth began to chatter with worry. He gazed at the watch wrapped around his wrist checking if the time could be wrong, but Tucker was the last person to be caught making a mistake with numbers. "Danny where are you?"

Tucker ran to the basement where the ghost portal was built and grabbed a walkie talkie.

Meanwhile, Danny was busy fighting ghosts as they flew wildly across the sky.

"Just when things were better, they become worse!" Danny scowled as he chased a ghost and flew as quickly as he could. "Why did it have to be the night of the play?"

As Danny chased after the ghost, an alarm went off. It was his walkie talkie. "Tucker! I'm kinda busy right now"

"Danny you only have 30 minutes till the play begins and you still need to change into your costume! HURRY!" Tucker urged.

Danny gave no reply, for talking would only waste seconds, and those were seconds he couldn't risk to waste. Tonight was the play and he worked his ass off to get this far. The fight with Sam was resolved. Paulina and he are ok and Dash promised not to beat him anymore. Damn! He went this far for things to go well and nothing will stop him from making it in time for the play. _Nothing._

Danny stopped flying as he aimed his arm at the ghost. His arm suddenly turned bright green and he shot the ghost right at the back. Quickly, Danny took his thermostat and it sucked the ghost right in the Ghost Zone. Just when Danny thought his problems were solved, he heard screaming below him. It turned out another ghost was loose. Danny smacked his forehead in frustration. His problems were only beginning and time was running out.

Act 3: Sam's Nervous Breakdown

Jazz dialed the number of her cell phone quickly. On the other line, Tucker picked up. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Jazz yelled. "You're 30 minutes late!"

"Danny isn't back yet!" Tucker snapped.

"Don't tell me he's still fighting ghosts!" Jazz pulled her hair furiously.

"I'm afraid so" Tucker sighed.

"Please be careful Danny" Jazz pleaded with concern.

"Jazz?" Sam called from behind startling her. Jazz couldn't let Sam know that Danny was in trouble or she would go and run after him. Jazz knew that Sam would go and help her brother immediately without thinking twice. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes...uhm...of course!" Jazz smiled blankly.

Sam read Jazz's face and knew that she was lying. Apparently Jazz wasn't very good at lying. From that point, thoughts started to pop up in Sam's head. Where are Danny and Tucker? Did something happen to them? Are they hurt? Are they safe? Oh my heavens, where could they be at this time?

"Jazz..."Sam began trying to restrain tears in her eyes. She was really, terribly, worried about Danny. "Where are they?"

Suddenly, Valerie walked behind the stage. "Hey Jazz it seems that Dash is missing his fence partner" Valerie called but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Sam and Jazz's expressions. "Is it Danny?" Valerie took a random guess.

Sam looked around and stared at Valerie. "Can you do me a big favor?" Sam pleaded.

"It depends" Valerie spoke, "Tell me what happened to Danny"

"He was headed to Amity Park but the car...crashed and we have no idea what happened" Jazz responded. She couldn't tell Valerie that Danny was fighting ghosts. It was the best lie she could think of at the moment.

"Oh my gosh! What do you want me to do?" Valerie shrieked with worry.

Hearing the scream, Dash hurried backstage. "Hey, did someone kill a cat?" he questioned. "Where's Fenton?" he suddenly asked as he glanced around the room and noticed that Danny wasn't there and neither was Tucker.

"Dash, Danny was in a car crash" Valerie spilled. "What do we do?"

"Whoa! That's harsh! Is Fenton OK?"

"We don't know, but first comes first, we CAN'T let Mr. Lancer know what happened so we need a distraction" Sam suggested.

"15 minutes left" Jazz spoke as she glanced at the clock. "It's exactly 7:45 P.M."

Wasting no time, Sam immediately thought of a plan. "All of you must distract Lancer while I sneak out and find Danny"

"In _that_ outfit?" Valerie pointed at the gorgeous dress that Sam wore.

Sam realized that she was wearing a rather beautiful dress for the play and knew that she couldn't ruin it. But what could she wear?

"I'll take the chance"

Act 4: Sam comes to the Rescue

Sam ran as fast as her feet could bring her but it was difficult running in heels. Once again the reason why Sam didn't like heels - you can't run in them without falling every second. In this rate, she won't be able to help Danny. She slapped her forehead. She forgot the most important thing - Where the hell was Danny anyway? Sam hurriedly raced to his house and ran to the basement.

"Sam...?" Tucker wondered. "Where…why are you here and...how did you-?" Tucker pointed at her with a confused expression.

"No time to explain. Just run to Amity Park as quick as you can!" Sam ordered as she examined every weapon Mr. And Mrs. Fenton built, trying to find the right equipment.

"I can't! Danny's parents are still here and I'm doing my best to keep them busy. They said they weren't going to leave until Danny comes home so I told them Danny was doing a quick favor for you"

Sam's eyes shot straight for a jacket. She wrapped it around herself and it fitted perfectly. Suddenly, all sorts of weapons shot out of the jacket and was operating well. "Sweet" Sam smiled as she wore the perfect equipment. "Listen Tucker, just go upstairs and make up an excuse that Danny is with me or something"

"But how long will you be gone?" Tucker asked.

"We'll make it in time but now make sure Danny's parents doesn't find out that I'm here"

"How did you sneak in?"

"By the living room. His parents were still upstairs. I couldn't be gladder that Mr. Fenton is _oversized_. His clothes couldn't fit him. I heard them arguing so you wouldn't have much trouble keeping them busy BUT tell them that Danny is going to be a little late"

"Gotcha" Tucker nodded. He was about to exit the basement door. "By the way Sam, I really _love_ your sense of fashion" he laughed.

Sam blushed red. She was wearing a beautiful dress and a large jacket over it with weapons all over her for defensive purposes. "Just go!"

"OK, OK" Tucker ran out. "Just be careful"

Sam nodded and prepared herself. "This time Danny, you will be the damsel in distress" Sam smiled.

* * *

**To be continued**


	16. True To Your Heart

**A/N: High school is…different. I do not want to get into depth with that because everyone knows how tough it is to balance everything. As for now, I am keeping school out of my mind and focusing on my stories. I really missed writing. This is chapter 16 and the story is finally finished! I tried my best to make it sound promising for everyone. I just hope I satisfied most of you people. I hope you can understand my difficulty with my studies. All in all the reviews were fantastic! Thank you to everyone who bothered to read my story. I appreciate it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- True To Your Heart**

Act 1: Jinxed

Lancer stared at the mirror. His broad face held a serene expression. Bringing forth his two hands at the center below his neck, he wrapped his tie around the collar of his blouse. It was a long red tie reaching up to his paunch. Scripted words were designed on the tie. It was written diagonally across. E R A E P S E K A H S.

"This is what I've been longing for. The moment has come" Lancer perpended. "Romeo and Juliet is a play that has been misinterpreted by many young viewers as a scene of meaningless fighting. It is much more than a visual of violence but a moving picture that shows the events of love and disaster"

Lancer cleared his throat. He feared he might have a nervous prostration. "Shakespeare, I leave everything to you" he spoke with confidence. He placed his hand under the soothing fabric. He stared at the words again. "My favorite tie. Never have you let me down-"

Alas uttering those words had caused events to turn upside down.

Barging in the doorway was Valerie and Jazz. Observing the emotional state the two girls were in, Lancer assumed the worse.

"If I dare ask what happened will I regret it?" Lancer fixated his pupils.

"Mr. Lancer there has been a change of plans" Jazz retorted.

"If I may quickly remind you Ms. Fenton I am the director of this play," Lancer dictated his finger toward his chest. "I decide if I want to-"

Once again, Lancer halted from continuing his statement as Valerie cut in.

"Apparently Mr. Lancer if you want the play to go well you have no choice but to follow Jazz" Valerie persuadably demanded.

Lancer glanced at his "lucky" tie. He had been jinxed.

Act 2: A Hero's Torment

Danny swirled in the air with quick agility. He dodged attacks and made a comeback of his own. He scampered on the roofs of the buildings as he continued to run from the ghost.

"Ironically I should be the one chasing your ass across the buildings but unfortunately things changed" Danny remarked contemptuously.

He glanced back at the ghost but ineffectively made the slightest mistake but following his curiosity. The ghost had a very clear eyesight and spotted Danny unaware, and distracted. Making its move, the ghost shot a gooey substance straight for Danny. The green like blob attached to Danny's back and quickly engulfed his pellucid body. Making contact with Danny's human body heat, the substance hardened. The heavy pressure that scoped his back, arms, and chest area applied a great deal of strength for Danny to continue flying. The ton of mass brought the ghost boy down. He struggled with presentiment but no use came from it.

Danny went down, falling and falling until his head crashed into what felt like spiky thorns of needles that pierced his fragile skin. Looking up he saw the ghost that triumphantly brought him down.

"Wh-what are you!" Danny howled in resentment. Defeat was the last thought in his mind.

The ghost merely gazed upon his victim forming a malicious grin on its face. Realizing what Danny was fighting against he carefully observed his opponent.

The ghost was nothing compared to what the 14-year-old fought before. Its formation was like a jellyfish with no shape. It was like a giant ball of water as if like spit a substance with no sides or dimensions. It was gooey and its sides were often filled with growing bubbles that popped on its unformed body every so often. The sound was like chewing bubble gum. Chewing, chewing, and chewing, then forming a giant bubble and once the bubble has grown to its fullest size it popped. The "thing" was of the color green. Enough to match its slimy formation. It also visualized as mucus. Green, ugly, and disgusting. The only expression that was even slightly described as humanly possible was the face. It had eyes, red dark eyes. No nose but a smirk. A smirk that held a thousand reasons to form in such a malevolent manner.

"I can't tell the difference if you are a jellyfish, the spit that came from my mouth or mucus that seemed to fly out of my dad's nose when he has a cold. Just what in the heck are you?"

"Fenton" it talked, "You killed my brother"

"You have a brother?" Danny questioned in disbelief and wonder. "I don't remember fighting a thing like you…ever" he scooted to the side. He really felt uncomfortable covered in the slimy thing. He tried to break from it but ended up laying on the floor. It made the situation much worse as he imagined laying in a bed of mucus that engulfed the body.

The ghost merely laughed at Danny's idiocy. The ghost flew down to Danny and enjoyed the view.

"The auditorium. Paulina getting hurt. Rome and Juliet?" the ghost continued rambling random sentences. "Does it all fit?"

Danny closed his eyes. His thoughts flashed back to the moment when a ghost barraged through the school auditorium and the moment Paulina was thrown into the wall by the creature. All the evidence, proof, and truth formed a huge ball of knowledge in Danny's mind as he collected the events that happened earlier. The ghost that violated the school was the one he had fought, destroyed and for that was now receiving the ultimate consequence he could possibly get. The brother of the same ghost was now attempting revenge.

The creature that levitated above Danny knew exactly what the ghost boy had been thinking. "That's right. You killed my brother Oswald and now I will kill you for doing so"

Danny thought for a moment. "I'm going to be killed by a ghost whose brother's name is Oswald?" he distressed. "I can't let this happen! I have a play to attend to, a girl to kiss!"

"The gooey substance that is surrounding your body hardens once it touches body heat. Since you are only half ghost your body functions with the circulation of blood throughout your system. That substance tightens your bones thus disallowing you to move at all. As minutes pass the substance hardens even more slow crushing your bones from within. As your bones are being crushed the blood won't be able to seep through in the tight space so it will clog" the ghost mocked with humor.

Danny otherwise definitely found nothing to laugh about. What the ghost was saying was slowly coming true. He could feel his bones tighten in his legs and in the past minute, he felt his thighs jam. Now he felt his stomach was not going up or down indicating he was breathing at all. This is hard on him. Whenever he inhaled, the substance hardened even more crushing his abdomen little by little. Nevertheless, if he held his breath and stopped breathing he knew the result that would lead to.

The ghost watched in amusement. "Patrick" he smiled.

Danny opened his left eye to see what the ghost was doing. He could not bear to open his other eye because the right part of his face was numb. "Hmm?" was all that slipped through Danny's mouth.

"Is my name" the ghost replied answering the question he originally planted in Danny's mind.

Act 3: Plans and Distractions

_Danny's house_

Jack Fenton walked down the stairs wearing a different attire than he usually wore. Instead of wearing his normal black and orange jumpsuit, Jack wore blue jeans that obviously seemed to small for his size and a white shirt large enough to hide his buff shoulders. He saw Tucker sitting on the couch and noticed the boy seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Tucker you are a friend of Danny's. Certainly using the bathroom is free of charge! Unless of course you see a ghost hiding behind the shower curtains!" Jack assumed. He immediately stood in fighting stance and imagined he held a gun in his hands shooting at the ghosts that flew around him.

Tucker watched in awe at how Jack easily made a fool out of himself. "Now I understand where Danny gets his ideas of fun"

Maddie followed Jack down the stairs and like Jack, she too was not wearing her usual black and blue jumpsuit. Mrs. Fenton wore a white plagues skirt that reached the height of her knee and a black short sleeve.

Tucker blinked a moment trying to suck in everything his eyes were seeing. This wasn't what the Fenton parents normally wore.

Maddie tugged Jack's arm distracting him from his wild imagination. "Jack! Remember what I said? Tonight is a special night for Danny! That means no ghost hunting!" Mrs. Fenton strictly ordered her husband. Apparently she was used to the way Jack acted like a silly 5 year old so she did not struggle giving demanding orders.

As Maddie realized what she just said, she glanced around looking for Danny. "Tucker where is Danny? He said he would go with you to the play and meet up with Jazz. We agreed we would come after we got the jeans to fit Jack"

Tucker started to panic. 15 minutes was not enough to think of a brilliant plan to save him from this epidemic! Suddenly, at just the right moment his cell phone rang. He took and recognized the number. It was Jazz!

"You are right Mr. Fenton I do need to use the bathroom!" Tucker smiled and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Tucker!" Jazz yelled over the phone.

Tucker raised his eyebrow in annoyance. "Keep yelling and your parents will hear you! Do you want all of us to get busted! "

On the other end of the line, Jazz was outside with everyone else. She was slightly aggravated by Tucker's attitude. "I was just saying-"

"I hear you just fine! I'm not deaf!" Tucker exclaimed on the phone.

"You said to shut up so why are you yelling!" Jazz snapped. "At least I bothered to come up with a plan! What did you do on your part?"

"Me?" Tucker pointed to himself even if Jazz could not see him do so. "I was busy trying to make sure you won't get into trouble by your parents! Don't yell at me like I did nothing!"

"Well I expected more on your part! You are suppose to be smart. What good is your brain if you can't use it?"

Jazz's yelling was loud enough to attract Valerie's attention. "Jazz are you explaining to Tucker what our plan is or are you busy tutoring him?" Valerie complained and snatched the cell phone from Jazz.

"Hey I was using that-" Jazz started but Valerie placed her finger on her mouth.

"I'll explain it" she whispered and started speaking to Tucker.

"Hey Tucker it's me Valerie. Listen to me very carefully. We have a plan"

"If Jazz thought of it I bet it will end up to be a disaster!" Tucker scowled.

"Hey I heard that! Tell him if I see him I'll bash his glasses into his face to knock some sense into him!"

"Bring it!"

"Will you two shut the hell up! Your arguing won't get us anywhere!" Valerie roared.

Both Jazz and Tucker stopped their senseless arguments. Even if Tucker was all the way in Danny's house he very well knew Valerie's inflammable temper. He did not want to deal with that.

"Here is the plan. I hope you are listening Tucker 'cause I'm only saying this once"

* * *

Maddie glanced at her wrist watch witch pointed at 8:05. "Its five minutes pass 8. Why is Tucker taking so long?" She looked over at her husband. "Jack I'm just going to check on Tucker"

Maddie went upstairs and stood in front of the bathroom door. She was about to knock when Tucker opened the door.

"Tucker it's late! We better go!"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Fenton. Let's go!" Tucker smiled broadly.

* * *

Lancer peeked outside the large curtains that separated the world of fascinating plays and events from that of the real plain world. At least that was how Lancer saw it. It was a very thin line though and he wished he would not have to pull those curtains up.

He frowned at Jazz who walked next to him. "WHY?" he miserably whined. "Of all the things you can do why do the one you are planning to do?"

"Relax Mr. Lancer" Jazz smiled, "We will make sure the play will be 10x marvelous"

Jazz looked behind her and simple nodded her head. "Ready guys?"

Valerie, Dash, Tucker, Paulina, and the rest of Danny's classmates nodded in unison.

"Remember" Jazz clearly reminded, "Whatever happens just have fun and don't worry about anything?" she reassured. "Let's go!"

Valerie walked out first. She continued walking in the center of the stage where the mike was placed. She stared at the crowds of murmuring people who awaited the play to begin.

Valerie cleared her throat and took a deep breath before beginning. "We sincerely apologize for the late start. As you see this is the schools first time to ever perform live in Amity Park. We are very well excited yet nervous. To make sure the play goes well we practiced more than needed. I hope all of you enjoy the show!"

Everyone applauded and slowly the stage grew dark. Only a small circle of light illuminated from above and directed its attention to the right side where Lancer came walking out. He was sweating and his body was completely stiff. His eyes glanced left to right counting the number of people watching. Jazz had to urge him to walk off the stage and do what he needed to do. On his left ear was a mike that transmitted his voice 10x louder than it originally was.

Lancer cleared this throat. "I'll begin with what the true purpose of Romeo and Juliet is"

Act 4: A Moment To Last Forever

Danny felt his breathing slow down. He certainly could not breathe. Everything went blurry a few minutes earlier. When he did open his eyes it seemed the world was spinning in a never-ending circle. It was like a wheel that went rolling and rolling and rolling.

"Time to say goodbye!" Patrick shrilled with victory.

"GOODBYE!" a familiar voice roared. Danny could recognize that voice anywhere even if he was in a state of pain. It was definitely Sam. No one else could yell that loud the way she did.

Sam took advantage of Patrick's low defense and threw a ghost net towards him trapping the blob of goo inside the string like cage.

"That should hold you for a while" Sam muttered and ran towards Danny. She saw his poor physical condition and her heart started to pound with alert and worry. The muscles inside her body grew tense.

"Danny! Stay awake!" she gasped.

"Sam don't touch me or you will get infected too. Please just stay away" Danny warned.

"I want to help you! You are my friend Danny! I just can't leave you here!"

Thinking quickly Sam took out a pair of large silver gloves. "The Fenton gloves!" she laughed with joy. "This allows me to visibly touch a ghost like it was a solid figure. My hands won't go through your body so maybe I can pull you out of this disgusting mucus"

Patrick was enraged with anger. He cut free of the net and charged towards Sam as her back was turned.

"Sam look out!" Danny shouted in alarm.

However it was too late. Patrick had trapped Sam in a bottle of solid mucus as well before Sam could put on the gloves. She was struggling to get free. The more she tried, the more the mucus hardened on her body. Sam roared in pain as she heard something snap on her left arm.

"Samantha!" Danny cried in terror.

"Danny! The thermostat!" Sam urged her head toward her one free hand which held the cylindrical bottle. She tossed it in the air and it rolled right in front of Danny. "Hurry! Before that thing gets it!"

"Wait! Sam!"

"Danny there is no time! You have to do it now before we both die!" she winced in pain as she barely choked out the words.

"I've waited long enough" Danny muttered. His voice was barely a whisper and Sam could not hear him so clearly.

"Shut up you pest!" Patrick cursed Danny as he lunged an attack towards him. "I'll kill you now!"

"Danny!"

Sam looked to the side and found one of the Fenton gloves. Luckily the goo like substance didn't fully cover her body and with her free hand successfully got the glove. Smiling triumphantly she quickly put it on and grabbed herself out of the stick substance. Running as fast as she possibly could. Using all her strength and will, Sam launched over Danny. She fell on her back and grabbed the thermostat. Opening it, a strong whirlwind pulled Patrick inside.

Little by little, the goo was slowly sucked inside until he was gone. All that could be heard was his cry of defeat.

The goo like substance that had engulfed most of Danny's body slowly disappeared. He tried to get up but his body was completely paralyzed. However, he did not pay attention to his pain.

"Sam your arm"

"Is fine" Sam answered. With a little difficulty Sam scooted over to Danny and laid on the ground next to him. Danny stayed where he was. He could not move anything. His head and along with his body was tilted to the side. The only thing that moved was his green eyes that expressed everything. His eyes was the only one that moved with emotion and the only one that truly showed how sorry he felt. Words could not describe this moment between Sam and Danny. Only emotions could have done the speaking.

"It's done" Sam spoke as the silence prolonged. She intended to say something more but nothing came out.

"No"

She gazed into Danny's eyes. There she saw something in him. Something she never saw before. Like he wanted to say something, but could not say it, but can only show it.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for not protecting you. Being there for you and understanding why you did all this. It was all for me. It was for me to realize what a fool I was to like another girl instead of liking the one that has accepted me for who I really am. I should have done the same to you Sam. I should have said this earlier"

Struggling to move his numb hands, Danny placed them over Sam's own hand all the way to her face. He scooted over so his nose brushed against her own.

"I love you" he whispered. He did not shout but whispered. It was only for Sam to know and to hear. It was just for her. Her alone.

"Danny. I wanted to hear that so long. You have no idea how long I waited. Now I finally hear you say it…I don't know how to react"

"I've wanted to say more. I wanted to shout to the world. I wanted to tell ev-" Sam was stopped by Danny who pressed his lips against hers. It seemed like an eternity, a moment to last forever. As if time stopped just for that very purpose. The kiss. Was it real? Yes, it IS real. Sam knew it. This is the one she has been waiting for all her life. The moment of truth. The moment everything would forever change.

Sam finally opened her eyes when Danny massaged her face. His hand was smooth. So smooth and caring.

"Sam"

Sam nodded her head and Danny knew she was listening.

"This time the kiss is real"

Sam smiled. She could not have been happier. Words were far beyond to describe how she felt. She was in heaven!

"This time I really mean it" Danny spoke. His green eyes gazed off. His silver hair now turned black and Danny was wearing his usual clothing. A deep warm feeling filled Danny's heart. His soul was happy and his spirit rejoiced with exultation. He did it. He said it. He showed how he truly felt. He could not have wished for something more. Until slowly, very slowly Danny closed his eyes.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm going to write an Epilogue. I feel this chapter did not say much about the play so I will focus on the next chapter regarding that one. So anyway what do you people think? This chapter is long! It's 11:49 and it's late. But, it was worth it! I finally updated! YAY! I hope everyone liked this final chapter. I worked hard! Stay tune for the epilogue!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Act 1: A work of art

Lancer could feel his bones jitter with worry. His heart was beating quite quickly. Sweat rolled down his forehead. His mind was overwrought but at the same time fired up with excitement. This was his chance to explain the true purpose of Romeo and Juliet.

Slowly Lancer walked in the center of the stage. "Good evening" he said.

"Good evening" the crowd replied in unison.

Collecting his inner thoughts, Lancer brought himself to ask, "Does anyone know the true purpose of Romeo and Juliet?"

The crowd was in silence. Lancer noticed the jumble of eyes staring at him, waiting and waiting. Just waiting. He did not know if they were tired of waiting and watching nothing. It crept up to his nerves. What if they do not like the play?

In surprise to Lancer, one person decided to raise her hand. It was a young girl, with brown curly hair and amber eyes. From the looks of it, she seemed to be the age of Danny and the others.

"It is a play. What about it? It is nothing more than a piece of romance from Shakespeare" the girl uttered.

Lancer replied with a smirk. "Yes it is a play but if you pay close attention to it, Shakespeare is trying to give us a message. Everyone knows Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy but why did Shakespeare base it on that theme itself? It is also romance so why did he not say Romeo and Juliet is romance or action? There are events in the play where people fight. However, instead of choosing the simple themes of just romance and action, Shakespeare combined it. Now the question I'm trying to imply is why he did so"

The girl was lost in words with the rest of the audience. She had no answer to Lancer's question so she sought it out through the people around her. She looked at the eyes of the plebeians but she only saw the state of confusion everyone expressed.

The factions were silent as was Jazz and Valerie who stood behind the curtains.

"He really got the crowd going for it" Valerie remarked, "They are questioning the reason of the play"

"It is just going according to plan" Jazz whispered.

"Yeah but I never knew Mr. Lancer could actually catch the attention of the crowd. Heck they don't even know its 8:30 already and the play hasn't started"

"He is buying time. That was his part and he is doing a rather good job. Now it is our turn"

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Tucker arrived in time to hear Mr. Lancer's announcement that bemused most of the audience.

Tucker realized the plan was going well and took the chance to play his part. "Mrs. Fenton, just stay here. I have to go backstage and get ready"

Mrs. Fenton nodded her head and agreement and Tucker raced off.

* * *

Tucker arrived at the backstage and met up with Dash and Paulina who were standing behind the curtains watching Mr. Lancer.

Dash spotted Tucker. "Just in time! I thought you would never come!"

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah!" Paulina intruded. "Danny and Sam is not here yet so Mr. Lancer is buying us time. Do you know where they are? The play was suppose to start a long time ago but the two lead characters aren't here!"

"Calm down" Tucker reassured. "Lancer started the plan off and now we just have to finish it"

* * *

"I see everyone does not know" Lancer viewed. "The real reason is obvious. Love"

The heads of people turned from side to side in awe as to how simple the answer was.

"Love?"

"What about it?"

"Is that the reason?"

"It is so simple!"

Murmurs, whispers, and conversions started from that simple word Lancer spoke.

"Every person falls in love. Nevertheless, when you love, in the end someone in someway or another will get hurt. It cannot be help. Shakespeare pushed the idea and went above it. He decided to prove that love can overcome anything even death. As you know, in the end of the play Juliet dies because she loves Romeo. She took that risk for that simple reason. Love is sacrifice, love is pain but love is also good. Do not be afraid to love someone because you will get hurt. Jump and take the risk. That is the point of this whole play"

After finishing his statement, everyone applauded. The crowd of people cheered.

"To think the play didn't even start and Mr. Lancer already got the crowd excited. Not bad for a teacher" Valerie applauded.

Act 2: Just in Time

Danny Phantom flew in the air with Sam on his arms. He carried her as they raced with time.

"I hope we aren't late" Sam murmured.

"Trust me we aren't" Danny replied and raised his speed.

Finally spotting a section of Amity Park, Danny landed on the grass and transforming back to his human form.

"Let's go!" Sam urged and charged off with her heels.

Danny smiled at the scene. "I didn't know you could walk in heels"

Sam stopped in her tracks. "I had a lot of practice" she laughed and pulled Danny's hand.

Both arrived at the stage. Tucker, Dash, and Palina spotted the two and trotted towards them.

Paulina noticed Sam and Danny's clothing. "What happened to both of you! Your dress – ugh! You can't go out like that!"

Sam's once beautiful dress was cut un-evenly from the bottom. The sides of the dress had wholes and she still had the goo like substance stuck in her hair.

Danny in relation looked much worse. He had bruises and cuts on his cheeks. Half of his arm was still numb and his hands bled from the injuries he received. The two look terrible.

"This is no time for making fashion statements!" Sam sneered.

Danny pulled Sam's hand and stood in front of her. "Sam doesn't need to wear or put on make up, wear heels or beautiful dresses. She still looks beautiful even if she is a mess!"

Sam felt warm inside and wanted to thank Danny for defending her.

Paulina rolled her eyes. "That is sweet and everything but I was just going to say I have a dress made for Juliet. I thought I would be out of the hospital earlier so I asked father to get someone to make me one. However the doctor told me I had to rest so the dress is no use to me now"

"You are going to give me a dress?"

Paulina pulled back her hair with her free arm. "Give you?" she scuffed, "I'm going to lend you borrow it"

"Why!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked in unison.

"She's doing a favor for Sam. Why do you people need to keep asking?" Dash interrupted.

"I don't want to owe her anything" Sam scuffed clearly disapproving.

"This is once in a lifetime chance. I'm never going to be this 'giving' the next time I see you" Paulina retorted, "besides my dress is better than the one you already have"

Paulina looked at Danny. "I also made a perfect costume for you"

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you and I would do the play together but like I said my stupid ankle had to get in the way. It is really up to both of you if you want to take my offer or not. I'm not the one who will look like a fool"

Danny and Sam looked at each other as if they read each other's thoughts.

"Sam…we have to. Everyone worked hard for this play to happen" Danny pleaded. He took her hand and held it tight.

"Gosh!" Sam thought, "If he didn't hold my hand like this then I would've said no!"

Sam sighed. "Fine. But this is the first and last time I will ask her for help!" Sam ushered her finger to Paulina.

Act 3: Let the Play Begin

Jazz walked into the middle of stage next to Mr. Lancer. She smiled widely and Lancer immediately knew the reason for it. The show was about to start.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer for your explanation. I hope that everyone can understand the concept of the play now" Jazz announced, "And now what everyone has been waiting for – Romeo and Juliet!"

Everyone applauded. Lancer walked pass Jazz and uttered something in her ear. "Great job"

All Jazz did was smile in reply.

The curtains finally opened and the stage was revealed to the eyes of the audience. Everyone even Lancer sighed in disbelief. The setting was magnificent. The platforms, the battle scenery, and the perfect imaging of the lights illuminated the wonderful stage.

Valerie walked in the stage wearing her costume. "The story begins with the battle of Romeo and Juliet's family"

Tucker and Dash walked in each side wearing their costume.

"Alas I have met you and this will your last day that you shall ever see Dawn again!" Tucker proclaimed holding his plastic sword in the air.

"We shall see!" Dash snapped drawing forth his sword too. The two charged towards one another. Their plastic swords clashed as if they were in a real battle.

Tucker and Dash continued fighting. Dash was getting the upper hand and Tucker was slowly being driven back.

Giving a final shot, Dash took his sword and pierced through Tucker's costume.

The audience went wild. Did Dash kill Tucker? The acting of the two boys was magnificent. They really caught the attention of the audience.

Later on, the play was finally to the part of the climatic kiss. Sam who played Juliet was crying as she saw her Romeo laying on the floor unconscious.

"Romeo thou shall not be alone. Thou love is greater than thy death. I will be joining you my love" Sam spoke with pain and sorrow in her voice. She kneeled down to Danny and gently kissed him on the lips.

Everyone watched in awe. Jazz and Valerie cheered with joy. They hugged one another in tears. Tucker and Lancer were crying with jubilance. Teacher and student hugged one another.

"It happened! It finally happened!" Lancer proclaimed. "The kiss! She did it! I am so proud!"

Dash and Paulina could not also help but smile. They did admit to themselves how sweet Danny and Sam looked. Realizing the fact that both Danny and Sam meant to be together, Paulina and Dash moved closer until they were side by side.

With the final scene finished everyone in the play all went into the center of the stage and bowed together.

Danny and Sam glanced at Danny's parents who embraced one another. They noticed that everyone in the crowd was moved by the play.

"Sam" Danny called.

She turned to Danny indicating she was listening.

"That was a nice kiss" Danny smiled.

Sam paid no attention to the yelling and shouting of the audience. All she listened to and cared about was Danny's voice. She smiled in return and embraced him as if she never did before.

**FINISHED!**


End file.
